Our Forever: A Quintis Wedding Story
by Anonwrite
Summary: Planning a wedding is hard, but when you're geniuses constantly having to save the world, it becomes even harder.
1. Engaged

**Note: This is an idea I had been playing around with for awhile. I finally decided to give it a go and post it to see what y'all thought. It will follow the ups and downs of planning a wedding with two geniuses dealing with job and life stressors (because we all know that nothing ever goes smoothly for these two). The timeline will be roughly a year in their lives. I do already have a lot of things planned and written down, however, this will be updated irregularly, as I have other stories I need to finish. Thanks so much and I really hope you enjoy it! Ideas and comments are always welcome! :-)**

 **Chapter 1: Engaged**

"Yes," Happy whispered into the stillness of the night. The only other sounds to be heard were the honking of horns from cars in the distance and music quietly playing through a speaker.

"Really?" Toby asked, looking up at her with wide, surprised eyes. Happy could see a bit of caution lacing them too.

She smirked and shrugged one shoulder, "I mean, yeah, I suppose so. I can't imagine anyone else ever annoying me like you do, so why not?"

He furrowed his brow at her response and tightened his grip on her hand, his own shaking slightly. But other than that, he was unmoving, like a statue, just staring up at her.

Letting out a small laugh, Happy's smile grew gentle. She dropped to her own knees in front of him, cupping his face with her hand not currently in his iron grip. "Toby, I'm kidding," she said softly, "Yes, I will marry you. Because I want to, because I love you."

"You're sure?" Toby questioned, still not believing that she was actually saying yes this time.

She nodded, "One hundred percent sure. You're the person I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with." Leaning in, she kissed him quickly, but it was full of love. When she pulled back, she stood up, "Now put the damn ring on my finger, Doc. I think I've waited long enough."

Toby laughed as he slid the custom lug nut ring on her third finger, "You think you've waited long enough," he playfully grumbled, "I've been working up the nerve for over a year to do this again."

Happy rolled her eyes and glared at him as he stood up, "Please, don't ruin this. I don't want to think about that." She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, propping her chin on his chest, "I especially don't want to think about that right now, not when we're supposed to be happy. And I am, happy I mean." She kissed his chest, "Unbelievably happy. I just want to stay like this."

Toby kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip, "Okay, shutting up now. You know me, I don't mean to ruin things, it just comes naturally."

Laughing, Happy looked up to see him gazing down at her, his eyes full of love. She had to blink back a few tears that had suddenly sprang to her eyes. She loved this man. They had been through hell and back together and now it was finally their time to be happy. Raising up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, content to be in his arms.

A few minutes later, Happy dropped her heels down and laid her head on Toby's chest after glancing around the roof of the garage. His chest rumbled against her cheek when he spoke.

"So, was this alright?" he asked timidly.

She smiled and nuzzled her cheek further into his chest, "It's perfect," she whispered, taking in her surroundings.

The decorations were simple, just a few lit candles placed around the roof. On a table nearby was a bouquet of wildflowers, along with a blanket and a few beers of their favorite brand. Soft music was playing in the background that Toby slowly started swaying to with Happy.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, gently moving to the music, neither one talking much, except for the occasional 'I love you', sharing a few kisses, for a long time. Eventually, Toby pulled back and grabbed her hand, leading her to the table. He quickly laid the blanket on the ground and moved the drinks and a hidden basket of food to the blanket. Happy couldn't believe that he had done this for her. Sitting down, he spread his arms out in a grand gesture.

"Would you like to sit, my dear lady?" he asked with a strange, not quite British, accent.

"Okay, too much, Doc," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes, but took a seat anyways, unable to resist him and his damn charm.

He smirked, opening the beer and handing it to her, which she took with a smile. They let silence surround them as they finished their drinks, letting their eyes hold a conversation about their love and excitement for the future. They didn't need words to express how they felt about what was to come. It was obvious in their smiles and glances. Once Happy was finished, she crawled over to Toby and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"For what?" he asked as she pushed him so he was laying down.

Straddling him, she leaned down to kiss his neck, "For making this perfect. For loving me. For forgiving me so we could get to this point."

Guiding her head back to his, he placed a featherlight kiss on her lip, "It was easy. You're very easy to love. And I forgave you the second you left the garage that night. But I thought we weren't going to talk about that and ruin the night?"

Happy sighed and slid off him, settling into his side. She pressed another kiss to his neck, "We're not. Because we're just going to focus on the here and now and our engagement." She brushed her lips against his cheek. "I love you," she mumbled, pillowing her head on his shoulder and interlocking her leg with his own. Happy let out a hum and began to draw patterns on Toby's chest with her fingertips, staring at her ring the entire time.

Toby captured her hand and started playing with the ring on her finger. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Her smiled grew as she nodded. "I love it. It's just the thing I would've picked out," she responded sleepily.

Sighing in relief, Toby brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, "Good. Can you believe it, Hap? We're going to get married."

Happy closed her eyes and further relaxed into him, "I always thought I'd end up alone; just me and my machines. I never thought I'd be engaged to marry a man I loved, never thought I'd let somebody in or trust someone enough. And now I can't wait for that to happen - to marry you."

Toby lifted his head to stare at her, "Why are you not freaking out?"

"Why should I be?" she asked opening her eyes and frowning.

Shrugging, he laid his head back down and starting rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "I don't know. It's just - you don't like change all that much, especially when it comes to personal stuff. I guess I was worried that you'd be freaking out and second guessing your decision."

Happy leaned over to kiss his jaw and then laid her head back down, closing her eyes, "No second guesses here. I want this, Toby. Maybe even more than you. You're my home and this makes it even more permanent. I know that I'll always have you, you've shown me that time and time again, so I don't need to freak out." She pulled herself closer to his side, "But it's early. There's still plenty of time to freak out," she joked.

Toby laughed and managed to get out an 'I love you'. After a few seconds of silence, Toby spoke up again, "God, Hap, engaged," he said, still astonished by that thought, "You're marrying me. You are my fiancée. That's crazy. I love it. I've never been this happy in my life." He sighed happily and rambled on, not noticing her silence, "This is right, I can feel it. I've never felt that way. Even before, with Amy, it felt wrong. But you, you are oh so right. This is going to work, I know it. I love you so much. You're my forever."

He waited for a response, but all he got was the shallow, steady breathing coming from her slightly parted lips. She had fallen asleep. Toby smiled. It didn't surprise him, they had an emotional day tracking down a foster runaway who had hacked police records to get rid of his record. Happy had taken the case personally and Toby had almost cancelled his plans to propose tonight, but when he saw how Happy interacted with boy, it made Toby fall even more and he couldn't wait another second. So he popped the question and now they were supposed to be celebrating, but obviously the tiring day got in the way of that. Toby chuckled and yawned, letting himself drift off to sleep, his thoughts filled with Happy.

Happy groaned and stretched as she slowly woke two hours later. Briefly, she forgot where she was and was left wondering when her and Toby's bed had become so uncomfortable. But when she opened her eyes and saw the night sky above her, she realized she was on the roof and it all came rushing back. The proposal, the ring, Toby - it had all been perfect and now they were getting married. She could call Toby her fiancé if she wanted to, not that she'd ever be caught dead gushing about that in public...but maybe in private it wouldn't be so bad to call him that. Knowing Toby, he'd love it.

Toby moaned and pulled her closer, mumbling, "Five more minutes babe."

Happy chuckled and propped herself up, leaning down to kiss Toby. "Hi fiancé," she mumbled against his lips with a smile.

His eyes flew open and he captured her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. "Hi," he grinned once he pulled back.

She sat up, pulling him with her, despite his complaining. "We fell asleep," she chuckled.

Toby smirked and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I noticed that. I didn't think that's what we'd be doing an hour after getting engaged. I definitely had other plans for us."

Happy rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder as she stood up, a small moan escaping her lips as she stretched again. "It was a long day," she said. She held up her hand to look at her ring again, still in awe of it. A grin lit up her entire face. She turned to help him up. "Think of it this way," she said, bending down to pick up the blanket before turning to him with a sly smile on her face, "now we're rested. That means we won't be tired for whatever you have planned for us."

Toby grinned and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Good point, my wonderful and amazing fiancée." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She rested her hands on his chest and smiled up at him, "The team is probably wondering what happened to us. We should go tell them."

Opening his eyes in mock shock, Toby laughed, "You, Happy Quinn, actually want to tell the team about us? What happened to the girl who wanted to keep us a secret when we started dating?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his jaw, "She started dating a shrink who wouldn't let her keep secrets and helped her realize how much better it is when you don't have to sneak around."

Toby puffed up his chest, "Well who could that be? He sounds good for you."

Patting his chest, she smiled lovingly up at him, "He's the best for me." She rose on the tips of her toes to kiss him again; she was so happy that she couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so. "Now come on, let's go get this over with. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can go home."

"Or," he muttered, leaning in to kiss the soft skin on her neck, "you know, we could always tell them tomorrow and go home to celebrate instead right now? Having a secret for one day wouldn't kill us. It's actually fun having this all to ourselves."

Happy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back to press closer to him, "I like the way you think, Doc." Then she let herself get swept up in his searing kiss, before he dragged her down the stairs and to her truck, ignoring the questioning glances from the team, to take them home for a celebration that lasted all night.

Chapter 1: Engaged

"Yes," Happy whispered into the stillness of the night. The only other sounds to be heard were the honking of horns from cars in the distance and music quietly playing through a speaker.

"Really?" Toby asked, looking up at her with wide, surprised eyes. Happy could see a bit of caution lacing them too.

She smirked and shrugged one shoulder, "I mean, yeah, I suppose so. I can't imagine anyone else ever annoying me like you do, so why not?"

He furrowed his brow at her response and tightened his grip on her hand, his own shaking slightly. But other than that, he was unmoving, like a statue, just staring up at her.

Letting out a small laugh, Happy's smile grew gentle. She dropped to her own knees in front of him, cupping his face with her hand not currently in his iron grip. "Toby, I'm kidding," she said softly, "Yes, I will marry you. Because I want to, because I love you."

"You're sure?" Toby questioned, still not believing that she was actually saying yes this time.

She nodded, "One hundred percent sure. You're the person I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with." Leaning in, she kissed him quickly, but it was full of love. When she pulled back, she stood up, "Now put the damn ring on my finger, Doc. I think I've waited long enough."

Toby laughed as he slid the custom lug nut ring on her third finger, "You think you've waited long enough," he playfully grumbled, "I've been working up the nerve for over a year to do this again."

Happy rolled her eyes and glared at him as he stood up, "Please, don't ruin this. I don't want to think about that." She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, propping her chin on his chest, "I especially don't want to think about that right now, not when we're supposed to be happy. And I am, happy I mean." She kissed his chest, "Unbelievably happy. I just want to stay like this."

Toby kissed the top of her head and tightened his grip, "Okay, shutting up now. You know me, I don't mean to ruin things, it just comes naturally."

Laughing, Happy looked up to see him gazing down at her, his eyes full of love. She had to blink back a few tears that had suddenly sprang to her eyes. She loved this man. They had been through hell and back together and now it was finally their time to be happy. Raising up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his, content to be in his arms.

A few minutes later, Happy dropped her heels down and laid her head on Toby's chest after glancing around the roof of the garage. His chest rumbled against her cheek when he spoke.

"So, was this alright?" he asked timidly.

She smiled and nuzzled her cheek further into his chest, "It's perfect," she whispered, taking in her surroundings.

The decorations were simple, just a few lit candles placed around the roof. On a table nearby was a bouquet of wildflowers, along with a blanket and a few beers of their favorite brand. Soft music was playing in the background that Toby slowly started swaying to with Happy.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, gently moving to the music, neither one talking much, except for the occasional 'I love you', sharing a few kisses, for a long time. Eventually, Toby pulled back and grabbed her hand, leading her to the table. He quickly laid the blanket on the ground and moved the drinks and a hidden basket of food to the blanket. Happy couldn't believe that he had done this for her. Sitting down, he spread his arms out in a grand gesture.

"Would you like to sit, my dear lady?" he asked with a strange, not quite British, accent.

"Okay, too much, Doc," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes, but took a seat anyways, unable to resist him and his damn charm.

He smirked, opening the beer and handing it to her, which she took with a smile. They let silence surround them as they finished their drinks, letting their eyes hold a conversation about their love and excitement for the future. They didn't need words to express how they felt about what was to come. It was obvious in their smiles and glances. Once Happy was finished, she crawled over to Toby and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"For what?" he asked as she pushed him so he was laying down.

Straddling him, she leaned down to kiss his neck, "For making this perfect. For loving me. For forgiving me so we could get to this point."

Guiding her head back to his, he placed a featherlight kiss on her lip, "It was easy. You're very easy to love. And I forgave you the second you left the garage that night. But I thought we weren't going to talk about that and ruin the night?"

Happy sighed and slid off him, settling into his side. She pressed another kiss to his neck, "We're not. Because we're just going to focus on the here and now and our engagement." She brushed her lips against his cheek. "I love you," she mumbled, pillowing her head on his shoulder and interlocking her leg with his own. Happy let out a hum and began to draw patterns on Toby's chest with her fingertips, staring at her ring the entire time.

Toby captured her hand and started playing with the ring on her finger. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

Her smiled grew as she nodded. "I love it. It's just the thing I would've picked out," she responded sleepily.

Sighing in relief, Toby brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, "Good. Can you believe it, Hap? We're going to get married."

Happy closed her eyes and further relaxed into him, "I always thought I'd end up alone; just me and my machines. I never thought I'd be engaged to marry a man I loved, never thought I'd let somebody in or trust someone enough. And now I can't wait for that to happen - to marry you."

Toby lifted his head to stare at her, "Why are you not freaking out?"

"Why should I be?" she asked opening her eyes and frowning.

Shrugging, he laid his head back down and starting rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, "I don't know. It's just - you don't like change all that much, especially when it comes to personal stuff. I guess I was worried that you'd be freaking out and second guessing your decision."

Happy leaned over to kiss his jaw and then laid her head back down, closing her eyes, "No second guesses here. I want this, Toby. Maybe even more than you. You're my home and this makes it even more permanent. I know that I'll always have you, you've shown me that time and time again, so I don't need to freak out." She pulled herself closer to his side, "But it's early. There's still plenty of time to freak out," she joked.

Toby laughed and managed to get out an 'I love you'. After a few seconds of silence, Toby spoke up again, "God, Hap, engaged," he said, still astonished by that thought, "You're marrying me. You are my fiancée. That's crazy. I love it. I've never been this happy in my life." He sighed happily and rambled on, not noticing her silence, "This is right, I can feel it. I've never felt that way. Even before, with Amy, it felt wrong. But you, you are oh so right. This is going to work, I know it. I love you so much. You're my forever."

He waited for a response, but all he got was the shallow, steady breathing coming from her slightly parted lips. She had fallen asleep. Toby smiled. It didn't surprise him, they had an emotional day tracking down a foster runaway who had hacked police records to get rid of his record. Happy had taken the case personally and Toby had almost cancelled his plans to propose tonight, but when he saw how Happy interacted with boy, it made Toby fall even more and he couldn't wait another second. So he popped the question and now they were supposed to be celebrating, but obviously the tiring day got in the way of that. Toby chuckled and yawned, letting himself drift off to sleep, his thoughts filled with Happy.

Happy groaned and stretched as she slowly woke two hours later. Briefly, she forgot where she was and was left wondering when her and Toby's bed had become so uncomfortable. But when she opened her eyes and saw the night sky above her, she realized she was on the roof and it all came rushing back. The proposal, the ring, Toby - it had all been perfect and now they were getting married. She could call Toby her fiancé if she wanted to, not that she'd ever be caught dead gushing about that in public...but maybe in private it wouldn't be so bad to call him that. Knowing Toby, he'd love it.

Toby moaned and pulled her closer, mumbling, "Five more minutes babe."

Happy chuckled and propped herself up, leaning down to kiss Toby. "Hi fiancé," she mumbled against his lips with a smile.

His eyes flew open and he captured her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. "Hi," he grinned once he pulled back.

She sat up, pulling him with her, despite his complaining. "We fell asleep," she chuckled.

Toby smirked and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I noticed that. I didn't think that's what we'd be doing an hour after getting engaged. I definitely had other plans for us."

Happy rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder as she stood up, a small moan escaping her lips as she stretched again. "It was a long day," she said. She held up her hand to look at her ring again, still in awe of it. A grin lit up her entire face. She turned to help him up. "Think of it this way," she said, bending down to pick up the blanket before turning to him with a sly smile on her face, "now we're rested. That means we won't be tired for whatever you have planned for us."

Toby grinned and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Good point, my wonderful and amazing fiancée." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She rested her hands on his chest and smiled up at him, "The team is probably wondering what happened to us. We should go tell them."

Opening his eyes in mock shock, Toby laughed, "You, Happy Quinn, actually want to tell the team about us? What happened to the girl who wanted to keep us a secret when we started dating?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed his jaw, "She started dating a shrink who wouldn't let her keep secrets and helped her realize how much better it is when you don't have to sneak around."

Toby puffed up his chest, "Well who could that be? He sounds good for you."

Patting his chest, she smiled lovingly up at him, "He's the best for me." She rose on the tips of her toes to kiss him again; she was so happy that she couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so. "Now come on, let's go get this over with. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can go home."

"Or," he muttered, leaning in to kiss the soft skin on her neck, "you know, we could always tell them tomorrow and go home to celebrate instead right now? Having a secret for one day wouldn't kill us. It's actually fun having this all to ourselves."

Happy giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back to press closer to him, "I like the way you think, Doc." Then she let herself get swept up in his searing kiss, before he dragged her down the stairs and to her truck, ignoring the questioning glances from the team, to take them home for a celebration that lasted all night.


	2. Telling the Team Part 1

**Chapter 2: Telling the Team part 1**

 _Toby and Happy try to tell the team their news, but work gets in the way. When they finally find themselves alone, they have a talk about the past._

 **Note: Chapter 2 and 3 are more about their adjustment to being engaged and dealing with moments from their past, while Chapter 4 is the start of the planning for these two (chapter 4 is titled "The Wedding Planner"). So stay tuned, a lot of fun things are coming! Thanks so much for reading it! :-)**

They didn't tell the team the next day. In fact, the team didn't find out until a week later. It wasn't for lack of trying though. Toby and Happy had walked into the garage, late, the next day, hand in hand, ready to tell everyone the news. But within five minutes of their arrival, Walter and Happy were shuttled off to an undisclosed military base to repair a military satellite. Toby barely had time to kiss her goodbye before they were off. He didn't feel right telling Paige and Sylvester about their good news without Happy there, so he decided to wait.

Happy and Walter were gone for five days, the problem a lot bigger than they had originally been expecting. With the limited contact back at the garage, Toby was going crazy without her there, especially given some of the difficulties Walter and Happy had to deal with, without the help of the team.

It was late in the afternoon on the fifth day they were gone. Toby was sitting at his desk, throwing playing cards into his hat. He was bored out of his mind, but didn't want to leave for fear that he would miss a check in from Happy; they hadn't called in over 24 hours, so another one was due any time now. But he was just about ready to give in to the temptation of home and his bed, when the door opened. He glanced up and in walked a weary looking Happy and Walter.

"Happy," Toby whispered, standing up, not believing that she was walking his way.

He quickly strode over to Happy, pulling her into his arms the second she was within reach. He held her close and kissed her deeply, choosing to ignore her rule of no kissing like that in front of the team. She responded by threading her hands into his hair and holding him close, surprising Toby.

"God, baby," Toby breathed, pressing his forehead to hers, "next time, I'm going with you. I was so worried when I hadn't heard from you since yesterday morning."

Happy pressed her lips to his one more time and slid her hands to his face, "I agree," she mumbled against his lips before taking a step back. She sighed and looked up at him sheepishly, "We got arrested for trespassing in a secure location and were in military jail over night while we were waiting for Homeland to get us out of there. That's why I didn't call, I couldn't."

Toby pulled her to him again, hugging her as tightly as he could. He kissed the top of her head and muttered, "It's a good thing I didn't know or I would've been in that jail right along with you."

She chuckled and let herself relax, finally feeling safe and content just by being in his arms again.

"But you're fine, right? No injuries or legal battles ahead of us?" he mumbled into her hair.

She shook her head, her voice muffled by his chest, "Nope, we're both fine and Cabe took care of the rest. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep last night, for obvious reasons, or really at all this week."

Toby stepped back and grabbed her hand, "Well then let's get home and into our bed. I can't have my fiancée falling asleep on her feet."

A slight blush rose on her cheeks. She looked around to see what the rest of the team was doing. In a lowered voice, she leaned in and asked, "Uh, did you say anything to Paige and Sylvester?"

Toby shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Nope. I was waiting for you. I didn't want to tell them you're my fiancée but not have you by my side. Did you tell Walter?"

"No," Happy almost shouted, "I thought we should tell him together. And that man is so oblivious that he didn't notice the ring at all."

Toby laughed and looked over at the team. Paige was leaning into Walter's side, a relieved smile on her face at having him back, and Sylvester was listening intently to what Walter was telling him. He tilted his head toward them, "We could tell them now, if you want."

Happy yawned and shook her head, "Let's do it tomorrow. Paige will want to celebrate and I'm not the in mood for that tonight." She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, "I just want to go home, curl up next to you, and go to sleep."

Toby reached up to feel her head, "Are you sick? You never talk like this."

She reached down and pinched his backside, laughing at his yelp, "No, I've just really missed you. I can't sleep without you anymore, so I didn't get much sleep at all this week." She looked up at him and smiled, "And honestly, being with Walter at a military base is not how I wanted to spend the week after getting engaged. So I just really want to spend time with you and only you tonight."

"That I can do for you, cupcake."

Happy took a step back, giving him an odd look, "Cupcake? Seriously, Doc?"

He grabbed her hand and shrugged one shoulder, "What? I'm running out of ideas."

Rolling her eyes, she started walking towards the door, "Never again."

"I don't know, I kind of like it," Toby teased, waving to the team as they left the garage.

"Keep calling me that and we'll see how much longer this relationship lasts," she grumbled back, stopping in front of the car and fisting her hands in Toby's shirt to bring him eye level with her. She kissed him quickly and deeply, "And you don't want that to go away, do you?" she breathed before kissing him again slowly.

Toby swallowed hard, his eyes, filled with desire, flickered between her lips and eyes, "Uh, what-whatever you say."

Happy smirked and patted his cheek, "You're so easy to mess with."

Toby shook his head, coming back to the present. He opened the car door for her and smiled, "Only with you babe."

"Damn right, only with me," she yawned, settling into the car.

By the time Toby had walked around the car and stepped in, Happy already had her eyes closed and head leaning back against the headrest. Toby pulled out his phone and took a picture; she looked so relaxed and young, so trusting of him. He smiled to himself and started the car.

"The only reason I'm letting you drive is because I'm too tired to keep my eyes open," she mumbled, Toby barely able to understand her.

He reached over and squeezed her thigh, "I know, pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? That's even worse than cupcake," she complained, keeping her eyes closed. Toby knew she wasn't too upset with him though when she threaded her fingers through his own.

By the time Toby had reached their apartment, Happy was asleep. He glanced over at her and then at their three story walk up. He could carry her, he'd done it before, but he had been sleep deprived this week too. Happy wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep by herself anymore. He groaned silently and rubbed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't wake Happy, she definitely had the worse week. He got out of the car as silently as possible and made his way over to her door. Opening it, he reached inside and unbuckled her, gathering her in his arms.

"I can walk," she murmured, slapping his hands away as he was about to lift her from the car.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder when she got out.

Happy nodded and yawned, leaning into his side. They slowly walked up to their apartment and by the time they reached it, they were both dead on their feet. Toby unlocked the door and ushered Happy inside.

"It's so good to be home," she groaned, stretching.

"And it's good to have you home," Toby whispered, kissing the side of her head.

Happy started walking to their bedroom, pulling off clothes as she went, leaving a trail behind her. Toby followed behind, picking up the clothes.

"Uh, what are you doing, Hap?" he questioned, following her into the bedroom.

She went over to the drawers and pulled out one of his t-shirts, "Don't get the wrong impression, babe," she said, slipping the shirt on over her head, "I'm tired, so we're going to bed. No hanky panky tonight."

Toby laughed and walked up behind her, pulling her into his chest. He kissed the side of her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, turning her head to kiss him quickly. Then she pulled out of his arms and collapsed, face down on the bed.

"Hurry up," she said, her voice muffled by the bed, "I want to sleep."

Toby grinned and quickly stripped down before pulling on his pajama pants. He climbed into bed, pulling Happy towards him. She immediately nuzzled into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist, and he felt her entire body relax. He loved these moments with her; they were so normal and easy, words weren't needed between them to know exactly what the other needed.

Happy sighed contentedly and kissed his neck where her face was nestled, "Night, Doc."

Toby held her closer and closed his eyes, "Night, baby."

They were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

Toby's phone rang just before 7 the next morning, rousing him from his sleep. He grabbed for it blindly and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, his voice rough with sleep.

"Toby, it's Walter."

Toby groaned, "Walt, what do you want? I know we're not late to work yet, so it can't be that."

"Uh, no, no it's not that. I was calling to inform you and Happy that I've given everyone the day off. It's been a long week and would be to our advantage if we all took time off."

"Really?" Toby asked, shock running through him.

"Uh, yes," Walter sounded flustered.

Toby could've sworn he heard a moan from Walter's side of the conversation. He held back his laughter, "Are you okay, buddy? I'm hearing some strange noises."

Walter coughed, "Yes, we're, um, I'm fine. I'll see you and Happy tomorrow. Bye."

Toby set the phone back down, chuckling to himself.

"Was that Walt?" Happy mumbled sleepily, blinking her eyes open.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, he gave us the day off. Said we deserved it after a long week." He laughed, "He just wants to spend the day alone with Paige."

Happy rolled over and curled into Toby's side, laying her head on his chest, "I don't care, as long as I can go back to sleep."

He kissed the top of her head, "Go back to sleep sweet pea."

"You too. Love you."

A little while later, Toby was woken again, this time to Happy kissing his bare shoulder and back, "Hi," he muttered, sleep still thick in his voice.

"Hi," Happy grinned, kissing her way up to his ear, then whispered, "fiancé."

A large smile lit up his entire face, "I like the sound of that."

Happy placed one more kiss on his shoulder then sat up, back against the headboard. Toby turned over and placed his hands on her bare thigh, ghosting his fingers across her skin, drawing random designs.

"We get to spend the whole day together now," he murmured, distracted by the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, his shirt was hanging off her shoulder, and there was a sleepy look in her eyes, but she still looked amazing. Toby still couldn't believe he was the only one who ever got to see her like this, see her vulnerable and trusting, see her smile when she woke or hear the grunt she gave while stretching. He leaned over to kiss her thigh, just because he wanted to.

Happy smiled and threaded her fingertips through his hair, "I know, what should we do?"

"We should go out, do normal couple things, and not save the world for one day - the beach, eat a lazy lunch, maybe a movie, I don't know, just do something that people would do who just got engaged."

She laughed, "Well, I have no idea what that is."

Toby smirked and sat up next to her, "Me either."

Happy gave him a questioning look, "Uh, genius? Did you forget you were engaged before?"

Toby scowled at her for bringing that up, "It wasn't the same. I never loved her like I do you. I was going to marry her because I thought that was what I was supposed to do, to be normal."

"Oh," she said quietly, laying her head against his shoulder, encouraging him to talk if he wanted.

Toby sighed and grabbed her left hand. He started playing with the ring on her finger as he weighed his words carefully. In a quiet voice, he began talking, "You want to know what I did the week after Amy and I got engaged? I went on a gambling bender. I barely remember that week because I spent it in a drunken stupor, hopping from place to place, gambling all of my, and Amy's, money away. At the end of the week, I came crawling back, beaten, bloody, and completely broke. That's the only reason I came back, because I had nowhere else to go. And yet I still thought marrying her was what I wanted, that if I would marry her, all my problems would go away. For a shrink, I definitely was in denial about myself, unable to figure out my own problems."

"Why did you gamble?" Happy asked in a fearful whisper. It was clear she was worried this was going to bring up bad memories, making the urge to gamble for Toby too great to ignore.

"At the time, I told myself it was because I was so happy. I was celebrating the only way I knew how. But now, I think it's because I was scared and knew it wasn't right. I was self-sabotaging because I wanted her to end it and I didn't know how to end it myself. I went to the place I was most comfortable because I was uncomfortable in my life. Gambling helped me cope with the things I didn't want to deal with. And then it just continued to spiral out of control, as you well know."

She gave him a sad smile and twisted her hand to interlock their fingers together, "Why didn't it work? Why did she stay with you, but then cheat on you?"

Happy ground her teeth at the thought of Amy hurting Toby in that way. When Amy had finally come clean and broken up with Toby, it took everything inside of Happy to hold back and not go after her. Toby was her best friend and she had wanted to protect him. But then Toby had stopped her. He grabbed her arm and, with that small touch, a rush of excitement and warmth went through her, a feeling she still got every time he touched her. He pleaded with her to stop. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was hurting, but he was also relieved. And then he looked at her with a look Happy had only ever seen a few times before, but now saw all the time. It was a look of awe and love and want. So she stopped, gave him one of her rare hugs, and went back to her work. It was after that the dynamics started to shift between Toby and Happy. It took Toby awhile to get over what had happened, but when he did, there was no turning back for either of them. They went from two, separate human beings, to being so intertwined, that they weren't whole without the other.

Toby groaned and closed his eyes, thinking quietly for a minute, "She took me back, I realize now, not because she loved me, but because of what she thought I could be. I was this shrink superstar, graduated from Harvard Medical School at the age of 17. I had already been published and widely accepted in the psychiatric world. Men old enough to be my grandfather were coming to me with their theories and ideas for research." He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Happy's hand, "She liked that, she liked the prestige that came with that. But then she found Quincy, and he treated her in a way I never did. And she realized how much was wrong between us."

Toby opened his eyes and took a shuttering breath. He turned his head to look at Happy. The guilty and scared look in his eyes breaking her heart. She reached up with her free hand and cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"You have to know that this doesn't change how I feel about you Toby. I already knew most of this about you. You're better than that now. You're stronger than your addiction now. I love you and not because you changed, but because of the man you are, the man you've always been since the day I met you, the man who will do anything for me and loves me despite my flaws."

Toby leaned into her touch, "Thank you. But the way I treated her - I messed up that part of my life. No one should ever be treated like that. I used her and completely disregarded her feelings. I would never do that to you. I hope you know that."

Happy smiled at him, "I do. And you're not all to blame, baby. Amy hurt you too. She cheated on you. She used you to try to get a better name for herself."

Toby shrugged and looked down at their connected hands. It was clear that he didn't quite believe Happy when she said he wasn't completely to blame. She knew it was going to take longer than one morning to convince him otherwise. So she sighed and laid her head back down.

"One thing I've always wondered - you say that you started to fall for me when you met me, you say that you didn't love Amy like you were supposed to. If that's the case, why did you want her back? You begged for months for her to take you back."

Toby looked her directly in the eyes and bluntly told her, "I thought she was my only chance at normal and I didn't want to fail at normal life like my parents did. I didn't know any better at the time and I honestly thought my feelings for you were just a crush. I didn't think I'd get another chance at normal, so I tried to hold on and I tried to get my normal back. But Happy, I was wrong. I was so wrong."

Happy smirked, trying to lighten the mood, "You're actually admitting you were wrong?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his side; he needed to have her close, feel her pressed up against him. "Yeah, I'm admitting I was wrong. Amy was never my normal. You are - always have been and always will be. I don't need to have someone that society considers normal to succeed in life. I need someone who will challenge me to do better, who will stand by me when I mess everything up, who loves me for me." He kissed her lightly, "And that's you, Hap. It always has been. My normal is you."

She blushed and looked up to see that he was telling the truth. He truly believed that he was saying. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

Toby grinned at her, "Even when the going got tough, I never questioned my feelings for you or your feelings for me. I knew we'd work through whatever came our way. I've never wanted to run away and escape from you, like I did with her. And that's how it should be."

Happy grinned and kissed him slowly, pouring out her love for him in that kiss, letting out a quiet moan. He responded in kind. When Toby pulled back, he pressed his forehead to her, his breathing slightly labored.

"There's one more thing I need to say."

She looked at him, confused, not sure what else he wanted to tell her.

Toby took another deep breath and sat back again, "I didn't see the signs, I still can't believe that, but I didn't see that she was cheating on me until I found out and she broke up with me. I hated her at the time," he grabbed Happy's hand and smiled, "but I'm grateful to her now though - because if she wouldn't have found the courage to do what I knew needed to be done, I don't know if I would've found my way to you. I was so caught up in my head about this normal life we were supposed to have, that even though I knew you were someone special, I didn't know what to do about it. I knew I had a different connection with you than with her, but I didn't know what that meant; like I said, I thought it was just a crush at the time. I think I would've stayed with her for the principle of it, because I didn't want to be so messed up, like my parents." Toby ran his hand through his hair and almost looked panicked at the thought running through his head, "God, Hap, if she wouldn't have cheated on me, I think I would've missed out on being happy. Because when I'm with you, I've never been happier. You are the person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life, the only person I will ever want. And now, part of me wonders if I was with Amy so I could learn what true love is and that's what we have. Nothing will ever compare to what we have." He smiled gently and brushed his lips against hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered, then climbed on his lap and hugged him close. "Thank you for telling me this. That can't have been easy."

"Hap, talking to you is the easiest thing in the world. And I meant everything I said. You are it. I just- I feel bad for the person I was back then."

Happy cupped his face, "But you're not that person anymore. So you don't have to dwell on it anymore. We all have regrets, I know that better than anyone. But I know, I trust, that you're never going to be that person again. We both make each other better."

"Have I ever told you how perfect you are?"

Rolling her eyes, she slid off his lap and onto the bed, "A time or two."

"Well it's true. Thank you for listening to me."

Happy shrugged, "I don't mind. We're getting married, so I'm going to have to listen to you for the rest of my life."

Toby grinned, "We are getting married. And I say we get back to celebrating that. Let's keep the past in the past."

She nodded, "Agreed. And I've been thinking, I want to go to the beach today. What do you say we head to the boardwalk and spend the day there, figure out how we're telling the team tomorrow."

"Perfect. But I've really missed you, and if you don't mind, I have something I want to do first," he grabbed her legs and pulled her down the bed, until she was laying next to him.

He leaned over her for a passionate kiss, tangling his tongue with hers, running his hand up her thigh to her side. She moaned, rolling them until she was straddling his waist. She brushed her fingertips across his bare chest and leaned down to kiss him.

In a low voice, she breathed, "I thought this was mandatory after being apart. That it wasn't even a question, especially given the way you were woken up today." She moved to gently bite his ear.

Toby squeezed her ass with his hands before sliding them up her back to caress her soft skin. Happy sat up and pulled off her shirt, dropping it to the floor next to the bed with a smirk on her face.

Toby moaned, "You really are the perfect woman. I love you."

Happy nipped at his collarbone, "You better, because I'm marrying you." She slid her lips to his neck, gently sucking the skin above his pulse point and muttered against his skin, "I missed you too," then proceeded to showed him just how much she did.


	3. Telling the Team Part 2

**Chapter 3: Telling the Team part 2**

 _Telling the team is hard to do, especially when other team members have news of their own._

 **Note: Chapter 2 and 3 are more about their adjustment to being engaged and dealing with moments from their past, while Chapter 4 is the start of the planning for these two (chapter 4 is titled "The Wedding Planner". So stay tuned, a lot of fun things are coming! Thanks so much for reading it! :-)**

The next day, Toby and Happy walked into the garage, carrying coffee and bagels for the team. They had talked about how to tell the team the day before and decided on just gathering the team and telling them - no tricks or antics. Happy didn't want the team to make too big of a deal about it, they already knew it was eventually going to happen, so by Toby and Happy keeping it simple, she hoped they, Paige specifically, would get the idea.

"Hey-oo," Toby shouted excitedly when the door closed behind them.

Happy, who was walking slightly behind him, pushed him gently, "Don't be so happy."

"What? Only you can be Happy," he snickered, "Get it? Happy is happy?"

"Yeah, I get it," she said, rolling her eyes and handing the bagels to Toby with some force before he walked off to the kitchen. She looked around the garage, which was surprisingly quiet. "Hey, Doc?"

"Yes, my dearest?" he asked, strolling back in from the kitchen where he had dropped off the bagels, coffee in his hands for them both.

Happy looked around again before hopping on top of Toby's desk, "Why is no one here?"

Toby stopped and turned around, glancing around the garage himself. Then he looked at his watch and started laughing, "No one's here because we're a half hour early for once in our lives."

Checking her own watch, Happy's eyes grew big, "How the hell did that happen?"

Toby stopped in front of Happy, standing between her legs. He handed her the coffee with a grin and kissed her cheek, "I guess that's what happens when we fall asleep before 10 at night, thank you very much beach day. We wake up early and get to work early."

Happy took a long sip from her cup, "But how did we not notice the time?"

Setting his cup down, Toby looked at Happy with a look she knew all too well. A look that often led to them finding the closest bed or well hidden spot. A look she was defenseless against.

"I don't know about you, but I've been pretty distracted since you got home," he murmured, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

Happy had to repress a shiver when his fingertips grazed against her skin. "Yeah, I guess I've been focused on other things lately," she whispered breathlessly, licking her lips.

Toby grabbed her cup from her hand and set it down next to his. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her neck before whispering, "We have a half hour." He kissed her neck again, "No one's here." He moved his lips to her jaw, "What do you say we go for round two? We cut ourselves short this morning."

"Toby," she moaned, but pushed him back, "We can't do this, especially at your desk. Someone might walk in."

He captured her lips with his own. "When did you get so boring? That's supposed to happen after we get married," he joked before kissing her again. He stepped back and put his hands up, "But if you're afraid..."

Happy fisted her hands in his shirt and yanked him back so his body was pressing against hers, "I am not boring. Do I need to remind you of the kitchen counter last night?" she argued, sliding her hands up to hold his head. She leaned in to give him a teasing kiss.

He moaned and slid his hands around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, curling her fingers into the hair by his temples.

"Not in the garage," Walter groaned, walking through the garage door.

Toby dropped his hands to the desk on either side of Happy and groaned. He tried to pull back but Happy kept a firm grip on his head, continuing their kiss.

"This is a workplace," Walter tried again after clearing his throat.

Happy lifted one of her hands and flipped him off. His surprised gasp echoed through the garage. Toby started laughing - his laugh so hard that it was difficult to continue the kiss. Happy dropped her legs and hands; wrapping her arms around Toby's waist, she slid her hands into his back pockets. Joining in with Toby's laugh, she laid her forehead on his chest, their laughter mingling together and floating through the garage.

"What do we have here?" a confused Paige asked, sliding her arm through Walter's and kissing his cheek.

"I walked in to them mauling each other like animals," Walter said sharply, "I do not approve of this. And she-she flipped me off."

Their laughter grew stronger and Happy raised her head to brush her lips against his again. She dropped her head back to his chest when she realized, with the laughter, it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't until a few minutes later, after the arrival of both Sly and Cabe, that they finally got themselves under control. Once the laughter had stopped, Happy turned her head to look at the team, choosing to leave her head laying against his chest - their eyes were wide, Sylvester and Cabe looking confused, while Walter just looked angry.

"I don't want to know," Cabe finally said and Sly quickly agreed.

Toby smiled at the team, "Sorry about that. That, uh, that got a little out of hand. Um, we brought bagels."

"And coffee," Happy spoke up, relaxing further into Toby.

But the team didn't move, they stood there, continuing to look at Toby and Happy. It was then that Happy realized she still had her hands in Toby's back pockets and was pressed up against him, as close as she could get. The team wasn't used to seeing that. She cleared her throat and hopped down from the desk, taking a few steps away from Toby.

"Right," she looked towards the kitchen, "So, I'm going to go-" she pointed to the kitchen and quickly walked off, shaking her head.

"Toby," Walter said in a low voice, "if I ever walk into that again-"

"Relax, Walt," Toby interrupted, holding up his hands, "We both know that threats don't work against us. Plus, you're forgetting I can tell you're not serious. So there's no point." He grabbed their coffees and turned to follow Happy into the kitchen, Sylvester and Cabe quickly on his heels.

Paige snorted in laughter at Walter's sputtering response as they made their way over to the rest of the team.

"Do we have a case today?" Paige asked, grabbing a bagel.

Cabe shook his head and swallowed down his bagel, "Not yet. So far it's a free day for you all."

"Good, because we have news," Paige exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Walter's hand.

"Uh, so do we," Toby replied a little too eagerly, bringing his coffee cup to his mouth to hide his smile.

He glanced down at Happy who was also fighting her smile. She turned towards him and placed one hand on his lower back.

Raising up on her toes, she whispered in his ear, "Don't ruin this, Doc."

Turning his head, he kissed her quickly, taking her by surprise and whispered, "I'm not the one who's going to ruin it. You're the one who will give it away if you keep touching me. That is not typically Happy Quinn, soon to be Curtis, behavior."

Happy blushed and took a step back. Toby was right, she normally put distance between them when they were at work with the rest of the team, at least when there were prying eyes around.

She looked towards Paige, "What's your news?"

"No, let's hear what Toby has to say first," Paige prodded.

He shook his head, "Nah, that's fine. You go."

Paige smiled and looked up at Walter, who suddenly looked uncomfortable with all the eyes on him. "Well, after much thought and discussions about logic," she started, rolling her eyes, "Walter has decided to move in with me and Ralph."

The room was silent for a beat until Cabe started chuckling.

"Well, I'll be damned. Walter O'Brien is making an emotional decision."

Walter blushed, "Well no, it's more log-"

"Walter," Cabe interrupted, "don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Congratulations," Happy was the first to say, causing the rest of the team to speak up.

"Thank you," Paige said, rubbing Walter's arm, "We're excited. It's going to be a few days of moving, but we won't let it interfere with our cases. Now, what was your news Toby?"

Toby looked over at Happy and smiled, "Well, we wanted to tell everyone that-"

"That we're thinking about getting a dog," Happy stopped him, sliding her left hand into her back pocket.

Whipping his head around, Toby looked at Happy with confused, surprised eyes. She hoped he could read her face and her want to keep it quiet for a little while longer.

"Um, yeah," he said slowly, turning back to the team, "we're thinking of getting a dog."

"Oh, that sounds fun," Paige tried to sound enthusiastic.

"You wouldn't bring it here, would you?" Sylvester asked, obviously worried.

"That's not a smart move," Walter said, "We leave unexpectedly and are often gone for long periods of time. A dog doesn't fit into this lifestyle."

Happy shrugged and started towards her workspace, "Well, it's not your decision what we do or not. Now I have something I want to work on." She sent one last look towards Toby, hoping he would know to follow her.

He did. When they were out of ear shot of the team, he grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"What the hell, Hap? I thought we were going to tell the team. Are you starting to have second thoughts?"

"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. She pulled him behind a wall, holding his hands in her own, "Not at all, baby. I just don't think then was the right time. Walter is already pissed at us and they just told us their big news. I just didn't feel right overshadowing their news with ours. We can tell them tomorrow or in a week. Just not right now."

Toby smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm proud of you."

Happy frowned, "Why?"

"Because just a few years ago, you wouldn't have thought twice about their feelings."

"It's your fault," she grumbled, but was betrayed by the smile in her eyes.

Toby sighed, "Okay, we can wait. Just let me know."

Happy had managed to avoid the team for almost the whole day. It was easy. She just had to stay busy and no one, except Toby, would bother her - they were too scared of her wrath. She didn't want to make up more lies about this pretend dog or keep her hand hidden. She thought about taking the ring off, but that didn't feel right, so instead, she avoided the team. Until that afternoon, that is.

"Hey Happy," Paige said, walking over to the couch where Happy was taking a break.

"Um, hi."

"So," she said, taking a seat next to Happy, "why are you avoiding everyone?"

"I don't know what you mean," she feigned innocence, "I've just been working today, that's all."

"Then this has nothing to do with this morning?"

Happy laughed, "No, not at all, because I'm not avoiding anyone."

Toby walked over just then and holding out a water bottle to Happy, "What are you two ladies talking about?"

Happy shot him a grateful look and reached for the bottle, "Noth-"

"What the hell is that?" Paige exclaimed looking at Happy's hand, garnering the attention of the rest of the team.

Happy quickly hide her hand under her leg, looking panicked at Toby. He pursed his lips and gave her a slight shrug.

"What-what are you talking about?" Happy stuttered out.

Paige pulled at Happy's arm until her hand came in view. She lifted her hand and pointed at the ring, "That. That is what I'm talking about."

By this point, Cabe, Sly, and Walter were interested in what was going on and made their way over to the couch. Toby took a seat next to Happy, placing his hand on her thigh and giving a squeeze.

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Toby stayed quiet, but she could tell what he was thinking - it was up to her, he would back her in whatever she wanted to do. Happy sighed and leaned into Toby's side. He discretely kissed the side of her head.

"Well, what's going on?" Paige asked.

Happy swallowed hard and looked around at all the eyes staring at her. "It's an engagement ring," she whispered.

Toby smiled, "We're engaged. She finally said yes."

Paige squealed and shot forward, hugging both of them tightly, "This is really happening?"

Happy smirked and looked at Toby again, his face full of excitement and love, "Yeah, I'm really marrying this guy."

She crinkled her nose at him when he leaned over to kiss her quickly. A chorus of congratulations followed. Cabe shook Toby's hand, while Sylvester grinned, and Walter muttered his congrats after prodding from Paige, he was still upset by what he had walked into that morning.

Cabe looked over at Toby and Happy like a proud father, "Did this just happen?"

They shook their heads.

"No, he asked me a week ago and before we could say anything, I was shipped off."

Toby chuckled, "And we thought we should tell the team together. Today was the first chance to do that."

"Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?" Sylvester questioned, pleased by this news.

Happy looked down and played with her ring, "We tried, but-" she looked desperately over at Toby, silently asking for his help.

"But since Walter and Paige had just announced their news, it didn't feel right."

"Oh my god, so you're not getting a dog?" Paige laughed.

Happy giggled, "No, it's never even been discussed. That's just the first thing that came to mind."

Paige hugged Happy again, "I'm so excited for you two. This is perfect."

Walter cleared his throat, "Well, now that it's out, we can all get back to work," he announced.

Paige glared at him, "We will do no such thing, Walter."

He turned to her in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"We are all going to take the rest of the day off. Go home, change, and come back here. We're going to celebrate Toby and Happy's news."

"But-"

"No, buts, Walter. This is big, huge and very exciting. They deserve to be celebrated. It's not everyday that two of your best friends get engaged, so everyone, go home and be back here in two hours. I'll have everything ready."

"But, I still have work-" Happy started, but cut herself off when Paige turned her glare her way.

Toby laughed, "I guess we're all going home then." He grabbed Happy's hand and pulled her off the couch and into his arms. He kissed her again, because, damn it, they were engaged and he could do that whenever he wanted now.

Walter and Sylvester groaned, while Happy blushed. Toby waggled his eyebrows and pulled Happy along behind him towards the door.

"Two hours," Paige yelled after them with a laugh, "And don't you dare be late to your own engagement party!"

Two hours later, they were sitting outside of the garage in Toby's car. Neither one moving to go inside and join the party Paige had pulled together. They were enjoying the silence and each other's company.

"Why am I nervous?" Happy asked, tracing the veins on the back of Toby's hand.

"Because this night is all about you and you've never liked that," he whispered, bringing her hand to his mouth. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" he murmured, looking her over from head to toe.

Happy laughed, "A few times now. But thanks."

She looked down at her simple form fitting black dress, heels, and of course, her leather jacket. When she had walked out of the bathroom, Toby's jaw had dropped and if he wasn't sitting on the bed, he probably would've fallen. She didn't remember many other times where he was speechless and that made her feel good. She walked towards him, a grin on her face. When she was close enough, he had pulled her on to his lap, his lips immediately going to her neck. She wriggled against him, laughing, but that just made him tighten his grip. Eventually, she fought enough that he let her up. She's glad he did, because if he hadn't, they probably wouldn't have shown up to their own party.

She leaned over the center console to kiss his cheek. In his ear, she whispered, "You're looking pretty handsome yourself, cowboy."

He laughed and opened the car door, stepping out of the car. Happy had to suppress a moan when she saw him in his grey suit and black shirt in the moonlight. They rarely dressed up, so it was always a treat to see him like that.

"Ready for this?" he asked, taking her hand after she got out.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, squeezing his hand.

He opened the door and they were immediately met by Sylvester.

"You're here, good," he said with a smile.

"Can't miss our own party," Toby said.

Sly shifted on his feet nervously, "I-I wanted to say, before everything started, how excited I am for you two. You guys have been through so much already, but you've become stronger because of it. I know that you'll make it. Uh, Megan showed me what it meant to love someone and I wouldn't give up the time I had with her for anything. You two have that same thing Megan and I had - the devotion and need to make each other smile. And it's clear how much you mean to one another, but don't ever take advantage of it and always make time for each other. That's my only regret, that I didn't have enough time with Megan." He smiled at them, "It's amazing what this team has done for all of us. But I owe a lot of my change to you two. You two are the closest thing I ever had to siblings and you're the best family I could ask for, so thank you, for everything you've done for me over the years. I'm beyond thrilled for you guys and I-I love you guys."

Happy hugged Sylvester tightly, touched by his kind words. "Thank you, Sly," she whispered.

"Thanks, buddy," Toby said, "We love you too."

Sylvester grinned, "We should get back to the party. Everyone's waiting."

"Who all did Paige invite?" Toby asked, falling in step with Sylvester.

Happy looped her arm through Toby's and looked around. Paige had a table set up with food and she even bought a cake. It looked like champagne was being passed around and music was playing softly in the background. Happy sighed in relief; she was worried Paige would make this a huge deal, when all Happy ever wanted was simple. This was perfect.

"Just the team," Sly responded to Toby's question, "Oh, and Patrick."

Happy stopped in her tracks and whirled around to look at Toby, panicked. She leaned up to whispered in his ear, "I haven't told my dad yet. Why is he here?"

Toby opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a laugh from behind Happy. "Hap, I already knew. I knew before you."

Happy turned around to stare at her dad in surprise, "What?"

Toby stepped up beside Happy, kissing her temple, "I told him."

"Why?" Happy asked, confused.

"He asked me for permission to marry him," Patrick said, a tear in his eye.

Happy looked up at Toby with love, "Really? But that's so, so-"

"Traditional?" he finished for her, "I know. But I figured we are so untraditional, that we could do some things the old fashioned way. Please don't hate me."

Happy rose on her toes to kiss him gently and whispered, "I love you. Thank you."

Patrick drew Happy into his arms when she turned back towards him and hugged her tightly, "Congratulations baby girl. I'm so proud of you. You've got a great man."

"I know dad," Happy whispered, glancing over at Toby who had moved away to give them a minute alone, "Thanks. And sorry, uh, sorry for not telling you after it happened. I had to go out of town for work and-"

He interrupted her, smiling sadly, "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. In fact, I'm extremely happy for you. You deserve this. You've turned out to be an amazing woman, Happy. Your mother would be so proud. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most, but I know you've found a man who will be that person for you. I'm so glad that you've opened your heart to him and let him be what makes you happy." He wiped a tear away from his eye and spoke wistfully, "You two remind me a lot of myself and Grace. What you have is a once in a lifetime love, so cherish it. I love you, Happy. I wish your mother could be here to see this; her little girl all grown up and getting married." He kissed her cheek and wiped away another tear before walking over to talk with Cabe and Sylvester.

Happy stood there for a minute, trying to process everything. Toby slowly walked over to her, handing her a glass of champagne when he got close.

"Is everything alright?"

Happy nodded and took a sip from her glass, "Yeah. My dad, he uh, he's happy for us, but he seemed sad. He said we're like them. My parents I mean."

Toby looked perplexed, "Okay," he said slowly, "and that's a bad thing?"

Blinking, she shook her head, "No, not at all. It's just a little overwhelming. What if," she paused, "what if something happens to one of us, though? We'd be lost, like my dad was for so many years."

He smiled gently at her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Hap, nothing's going to happen. You're worrying about something that might not even happen. Don't worry, sweetheart, especially not tonight. Tonight is about celebrating you and me. We're getting married and that's something to smile about." He took one of his fingers and lifted up one side of her mouth, trying to get her to smile, "Now let me see your pretty smile."

Happy tried to scowl, but when Toby did things like that, it was impossible for her to stay serious, so a smile broke out on her face as she hit his hand away.

"There we go," he murmured, "There she is."

"I'm only going to say this once, but you're right. There's no reason to worry." She smiled up at him, determined to enjoy the rest of the night. "I'm sure my dad is just being nostalgic right now and I shouldn't let that bother me. If he wants to talk about my mom, I'm not going to stop him and I'm not going to worry. All that matters is us and all the planning we're going to have to start doing."

Toby groaned and hung his head, making Happy laugh, "Can't we just, I don't know, elope? I don't know the first thing about what to plan first."

Happy raised up to kiss him quickly, "Sorry, babe, but I actually don't want to elope. I don't want a big wedding, but I want our closest friends there."

He grinned in excitement, "Hey, lookie there, we made our first decision!"

"We're going to be awesome at this wedding planning stuff," she said determinedly, giving him a high five, "We know what we like and that's all that matters."

"Exactly," Toby agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Happy looked up at him and smirked, "Are you just going to agree with everything I say?"

"Probably," he grinned before leaning in to kiss the side of her head. "Now let's go join the rest of the team, I think Paige wants to make a toast."

Happy groaned as she leaned into Toby's side. She could get through this - sappy toasts, sad fathers, planning a wedding - as long as she had Toby by her side and by the looks of it, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.


	4. The Wedding Planner

**Chapter 4: The Wedding Planner**

 _Toby and Happy meet with a wedding planner, but it doesn't go the way they were expecting._

 **Note: Thank you for reading this! If you have any comments or ideas, feel free to send them my way.**

"Are you two ever going to start planning your wedding?" an exasperated Paige asked, sitting down in a chair near the couch.

Toby stopped what he was doing and looked up from his position on the couch. He was sitting at one end, a book in one hand, his other mindlessly massaging Happy's head. She was laying across the couch, her head in Toby's lap, working on a piece from Sly's drone, but she didn't move her gaze from the job in front of her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still distracted by the piece in her hands, "We just got engaged."

Paige sighed, "Two months ago, Happy. You got engaged two months ago."

Happy stopped her work, a frown crossing her face. She shifted her head to look up at Toby who looked down and nodded in confirmation, mouthing, "It's been two months." Shifting again, she looked over at Paige.

"I didn't realize. We've just been so busy lately." She sighed and looked up at Toby, "I guess we better start figuring things out."

"We talked about it," Toby tried to reassure Paige, "We've made a few decisions."

Happy's eyes widened, followed by the furrowing of her brow, "What are you talking about?"

It was Toby's turn to sigh in exasperation, "When we were at the diner the other day, we started talking about where to have it at."

"You mean the day Walter called us and we had to leave before our drinks even got there?"

Toby laughed, "Oh yeah, we were going to talk about it though." He went quiet for a few seconds then snapped his fingers, "What about the time we were driving to - wait, Cabe called and wanted me to profile a suspect." He bit his lip, "I know we've talked about things though. Like just last week, we were laying in bed and we started talking about flowers and-"

Happy laughed, interrupting him, "And we got distracted pretty quickly."

He smirked, obviously proud of himself, "Oh yeah, but that was fun. I still can't believe that we had nev-"

"Okay, that's enough," Paige said loudly, crinkling her nose, "I guess it's safe to say that you two have had things come up and you haven't had time."

Happy sighed, "I guess so. I blame your boyfriend."

Paige shrugged noncommittally, "He likes to keep us busy."

"In the last two months, we've been out of the country more than we've been in it," Toby complained.

"We're needed. There's not much he can do about that," Paige defended him.

"If we're ever going to get married, we're going to have to figure it out, even with hectic our schedules," Happy said quietly.

Toby smiled down at her and set his book down, "Well, there's no time like the present. Where do we start?"

As Paige squealed in excitement, Happy groaned and rolled her head to bury it in Toby's lap. "I don't know I've never done this before."

Toby rubbed her back and chuckled. He looked up at Paige and noted that she had a strange smile on her face. He cocked his head at her questioningly.

"Lucky for you that you have me. I have a friend, a former sorority sister, who is a wedding planner." She handed Toby a business card for Gould Wedding Designs. "I've set up an appointment with her for you two tomorrow morning. And I already told Walter to give you the time off."

Happy looked at Paige, doubt written across her face, "A wedding planner? Seriously? I don't know about this Paige."

Paige's smile fell just a little, "Trust me. She's there to help you, especially with how busy our job keeps us. Just give her a chance."

Happy looked back up at Toby, her face full of apprehension. He smiled gently at her and pushed a few strands of hair off her face. "It couldn't hurt," he said to her quietly, "We don't know what the hell to do."

Happy sighed and turned her head back to Paige, "Alright, we'll meet her."

Paige stood up with another squeal and clapped her hands, "Great! I really think you'll like her. She's really good at what she does. I promise you won't regret this."

Toby laughed, "I hope so. Thanks, Paige."

"No problem," she said patting his shoulder as she walked by, "I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing then."

As soon as she was out of ear shot Happy sat up, her body turned towards Toby, "Are you sure about this, Doc? Letting someone we don't know figure out our wedding?"

He took her hand and squeezed, "No, I'm not sure about this, but we don't have to use her. We're just meeting her tomorrow, that's it. Paige did this for us, so it's the least we can do." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers, "Besides, even if we don't like her, it'll at least give us a starting point to figure out what to do."

Cupping his face, she kissed him again, "Okay, I'm trusting you on this one."

He pecked her lips one more time, "Wise choice, my dearest." He looked at his watch and stood up, offering his hand to Happy, "The workday is almost over, what do you say we blow this popsicle stand and go get a drink? We can start preparing ourselves for tomorrow."

"Make it a few drinks and you've got a deal," she said with a smile, falling in step with him.

"Deal," he laughed, "We have to enjoy our last night together before the wedding craziness takes over our lives. Pretty soon we'll be up to our eyes in colors and invitations and flowers and who knows what else."

Happy groaned, "I'm starting to regret saying yes to your proposal."

"Now don't lie. I know that's not true."

She stared at him and asked in a serious tone, "Do you?"

Toby stopped in his tracks. "Yes," he said slowly, like he was really thinking it through. "I mean, of course, you want to marry me. Right?"

Happy shrugged as she got in the car, "I guess we'll find out."

"Happy," he said with a whine in his voice, "don't do this to me. I love you, you love me, we're-"

"A happy family?" she finished with a laugh, pulling out of the parking lot.

Toby joined in with her laugh, "Okay, I'll admit, that was a good one." He took her hand and asked her in a serious voice, "But you want to get married, right? I'm not pressuring you into this, am I?"

"Oh my god, Toby, you're serious," Happy exclaimed, pulling the car over with a squeal of the tires.

He nodded, a fearful look covered his face.

She grabbed his other hand, "Yes, Toby, I want to marry you. I wanted to marry you over a year ago and I want to marry you now. I thought you knew I was kidding."

Toby shrugged and kissed the back of her hand, "I just don't want you to do this only because you know I want this. I want you to want this too."

Happy leaned over the console and kissed him, "I do. I'm not excited about the whole craziness that's coming up, but I'm excited for the end. If I complain, don't think it means I don't want to get married, because I do."

He smiled and laughed nervously, "Good, just checking."

"Don't ever doubt my feelings for you, Doc," she whispered, pulling back out on the road.

"I don't," he said firmly, "I just doubted if you wanted to actually get married. Can you blame me? It's been two months and all we've decided on was that we're not eloping. You don't seem all that interested in making plans. And you forgot how long ago I proposed - you don't forget anything."

Happy sighed, but sounded frustrated, "I guess I can understand that, but things have been crazy lately around here. I've never planned a wedding before, I don't know what the timelines are for these things. And before you, I never would've gotten married for love, so your doubts about me make sense. But I want this, Toby. I really do," she took a deep breath, trying to control her temper that had suddenly flared, "and now that we know I do, we can forget about this incident tonight. Pretend it didn't ever happen."

Toby reached out and squeezed her thigh, "I love you."

"And I love you, you big dummy," she growled out, anger in her voice.

After a few minutes of silence, Toby cleared his throat, "Uh, Hap? You just missed the turn for the bar."

Happy rolled her eyes, "We're not going to the bar."

"Then where are we going?"

"Home," she answered sharply.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. He was afraid of her when she was quiet and fuming like this.

"Because at home we have beer and our bed."

"But we're not going to the bar, why?"

Happy sighed again, annoyed that Toby wasn't picking up on what was happening, "Because apparently I have to show you how much I want to marry you."

"Oh," Toby said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows, "angry sex. I should make you mad more often. I like it when you're like this."

She groaned, "Oh would you just shut up, you idiot."

He laughed, but to Happy's surprise, he did just that.

* * *

"Toby, I don't think I can do this," Happy whispered, stopping him from entering the coffee shop where they were supposed to meet one Kelly Gould, Paige's friend.

Toby turned, putting both his hands on her shoulders, "Hap, baby, it's not that big of a deal. She's just a wedding planner." He kissed her forehead, "Come on, you've tackled crazy bad guys before. I think you can handle one woman."

She took a deep breath, "It's not that, Doc. I don't like talking and she's going to want to know about what I like and don't like. She's a wedding planner, I'm an engineer. We don't like the same things. Hell, I'm not even sure what type of flowers I like, let alone what table setting I want."

"It's not about her, sweetheart, it's about us. Who cares if she doesn't like what you like."

Happy looked at him desperately, "But she'll want me to talk. Talk about things that I don't want some random person knowing. I hate talking, especially about myself."

Toby pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, "You talk to me."

"That's different," she said, her voice muffled by his chest, "You're my fiancé. I don't mind talking to you."

"Now," he laughed.

She chuckled with him, "Now. You became so annoying, that I had no choice but to give in and talk to you."

He pushed her back and leaned down so he was eye level with her, "I promise you, Hap, I won't make you do this by yourself. I'll do all the talking if you want. Just try to be nice, this is Paige's friend." He paused, then added, "But still be yourself. I want a wedding that's us, not some alternate version of us, okay?"

Happy nodded in resignation and stepped into him again, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Okay, I can do this. It's no big deal."

"Exactly," Toby murmured, starting to sway with her still in his arms.

After a few seconds, and a couple weird looks from people passing by, Happy pushed him back, "That's enough, Doc. Let's get this over with." She took a step towards the door grumbling under her breath, "But why did we have to meet here, in Beverly Hills? We don't fit in here."

Toby laughed and opened the door for her, "Beats me. I just hope I can afford a coffee here."

They stepped inside and were immediately met with the strong aroma of coffee and fresh baked pastries. Normally, that was a comforting smell, but to Happy not even that could calm her nerves. She wasn't looking forward to hearing yet another person tell her what she liked was wrong, what she did wasn't proper. She had heard it all her life. Her life was finally going right; she had a family, someone who loved her unconditionally, and she loved her work. Because of that, her past was starting to become just that, her past. And she feared that this meeting, this appointment with a woman who society considered a proper woman, would turn into her younger years all over again, where Happy was made to feel bad about what she did or didn't like. She'd had enough of mean girls in her life, she didn't need another one. She loved what she did, was always proud of her work and what she could accomplish, but eventually, even the strongest person would get worn down and start wondering why they weren't normal after hearing comment after comment from people like that. She hated that feeling and never wanted to experience it again. But stepping into this coffee shop, she couldn't help but think that was what awaited her.

Toby, sensing how uncomfortable Happy was, placed his hand on her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, Hap. I love you." He smiled down at her when she looked up at him. Kissing the top of her head, he murmured, "Whatever you want, baby, that's what we'll do. And it'll be perfect, just like you."

Happy nodded and steeled her emotions - she could do this. Stepping up to the counter, she placed the order for both her and Toby; she had a feeling they would need the fortification. After getting their order, they looked around for the wedding planner. She was easy to spot with her bleached blonde hair, pink and gold laptop, and stacks of magazines. Happy groaned silently as they made their way over to her. Toby chuckled, obviously not surprised by what he saw, based on what they had found out that morning.

Toby caught Happy hacking Kelly Gould's records that morning, preparing herself for the meeting. Happy didn't even try to hide it when Toby walked in; instead, she gestured to the empty chair beside her so he could sit. They looked through pages of pictures of weddings she had planned, impressed by some, not so much by most. They laughed while looking at her college transcripts - not surprised by her mediocre grades in easy classes, especially given the pictures they found from her sorority days. They had even hacked her cloud to get a better feel for what she was like. Toby had easily profiled her from this; a woman who's life revolved more about looks and success than forming real connections with people. Her days were planned meticulously, never a spare moment in her day. Toby had been surprised that she even agreed to meet them. Based on what her life was like and the clientele she had, Happy and Toby did not fit. In fact, they were the types of people she would normally turn her nose up at.

"Excuse me," Toby said, far too quietly than normal, as they stopped by the table.

Kelly briefly looked up from her laptop, a disgusted look on her face. "These seats are saved. I'm meeting a couple any moment now," she said brusquely, looking back down at her work.

Happy had to force herself to not turn around and walk out the door. She already didn't like the lady and didn't want to waste her time. But Toby's hand on her back kept her in place. Toby took a deep breath and pasted his shrink smile on his face.

"I think we're the couple. Kelly Gould, I'm presuming," he tried again, his voice sugary sweet. A voice, Happy noted, he only used when he was annoyed, but was trying hard not to offend anyone.

Kelly looked up slowly, surprise covering her face. A slight blush rose on her cheeks as she stood. "I'm sorry about that. I just -" she cleared her throat, "You're not what I was expecting. Paige told me I was meeting with an engineer and a doctor and I just thought-" she trailed off, obviously embarrassed by her earlier actions.

Happy looked over at Toby and then down at herself. They definitely didn't fit in with what Kelly was expecting. Toby had on his ever present hat with jeans, a t-shirt, and chucks. And Happy was dressed like normal. It hadn't even crossed her mind to dress any different. She stifled a laugh - Kelly Gould was expecting a sophisticated, high class doctor and engineer, not what stood in front of her at the moment. Why they met in Beverly Hills suddenly made sense.

Toby forced out a laugh, "And right she was. Doctor," he gestured to himself and then over at Happy, "and engineer."

Happy forced a tight lipped smiled her way and rocked back on her heels, keeping her hands clenched tight in fists. This was not going well.

Toby held out a hand, "Dr. Tobias M. Curtis, nice to meet you. And this is my fiancée, Happy Quinn."

Kelly blinked, still too surprised to form words. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kelly reached out her hand and shook Toby's, followed by Happy's. "Right, it's nice to meet you too. Please pardon my behavior, you two were a surprise. From what I had heard from Paige-"

"We get it," Toby interrupted her, shrugging his shoulders, "Don't worry about it. How about we just get started?"

Kelly nodded quickly and took a seat, "Please sit."

Toby pulled out the chair for Happy. He brushed his fingertips across the back of her neck, helping her to relax just a bit. She shot him a small smile as he sat down. Underneath the table, she reached out and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers, needing that connection at the moment.

Kelly handed them each a folder. Inside were contracts, lists, pictures, and business cards, "Alright," she started nervously, "this folder has everything you two might need. You don't have to look through it now, but in your own time. A little bit about myself - I've been doing this for 6 years now and have helped to plan almost any type of wedding you could imagine. Before I started my own business, I worked directly with some of the top planners in the city. Because of that, I've made several connections, which allows you to get pretty much anything you want. A custom dress? I know three of the best designers. A ceremony on an estate? I regularly meet with owners of some of the most gorgeous estates here in California. Anything you want, I can make it happen."

Happy's eyes widened and her grip on Toby's hand tightened as she listened to the lady ramble on. She honestly had no idea what was going on - custom dresses? Estates? Whatever happened to simple? That's all Happy really wanted. A simple wedding with those closest to them. At the end of the day, all that mattered was marrying Toby.

Kelly clasped her hands together, "Well now that you know a little about what I do, let's get started. First off, how did you two meet?"

"Work," Happy said unenthusiastically.

Kelly forced a smile on her face, "That sounds romantic. Was it love at first sight?"

Toby and Happy shared a smile before laughing lightly together.

"For me, yes it was," Toby said through his laughter, "but for Hap here-"

Happy rolled her eyes, "It took a little while for me to get to the same place, but we got there." She turned to Toby and smirked, "And that doesn't mean I didn't feel something when we first met, but you were engaged at the time."

Toby placed his arm on the back of Happy's chair, running his fingers over her shoulder. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, "The best day ever was when I met you."

A real smile came over Kelly's face, "That's so sweet."

Happy turned back to Kelly and let a small glare come over her face, she didn't like other people gushing about her relationship with Toby, "Sure, whatever. Uh, can we just get back to this? I have other things I need to do today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, of course," Kelly murmured, taken back by Happy's words, "Tell me about yourselves."

"Is that really necessary?" Happy questioned, "This is just a wedding. You don't need to get to know us."

Kelly gasped and reached out to pat Happy's hand laying on the table, "Just a wedding? No, honey, this is not just a wedding. This is so much more. It's a beautiful time in your life to celebrate your love for one another. If you wanted just a wedding, then go to the courthouse." She rolled her eyes and said in a condescending voice, "And to answer your first question, sweetie, yes, I do need to know about you so I can plan a wedding that's tailored to your liking."

Happy pulled her hand back angrily, "Listen, lady-"

"There's not too much to tell," Toby interrupted her, trying to keep the peace, squeezing her hand tightly, "Our lives pretty much revolve around work and each other. When we get the chance, we like going to the beach or go hiking. Sometimes we find ourselves at museums. And we really like cooking shows," he laughed, looking towards Happy to continue.

Happy sighed and realized she'd have to talk, "Uh, we are rebuilding a doll house too, in our spare time. And we're pretty close with our coworkers, so we spend a lot of time with them. Doc, here, loves to read and is way too good at reading people."

Kelly shifted under Toby's stare.

Toby smirked, "And Happy? Well, Hap can pretty much build or fix any machine out there."

Kelly nodded and wrote down a few notes, "That's a start, but I'll definitely have to learn more along the way. But right now, I think we should start going over any ideas you might have."

Happy took a sip of her coffee and sank back against the chair. The hard part was over. How hard could it be making a decision about what she liked?

"First, what were you thinking about cost? 50? 60? Even 70?"

"50, 60, 70, what? Hundred?" Happy asked.

Kelly sighed, "Thousand."

Toby, who had just taken a sip from his cup, choked, spewing coffee all across the table, covering, not only their folders, but Kelly's pristine, light pink silk shirt. She jumped up quickly with a yelp as Toby tried to control his coughing. Happy quickly helped to clean up.

"I'm sorry," he managed to get out between coughs, "but I thought you just said thousand. As in 50 thousand dollars."

Kelly looked up from cleaning herself up, annoyed. She gave a little huff, "That's what I said. Clients come to me who are successful in their lives, like you two. $50,000 is the cheapest wedding I've planned. A wedding is not a time to be cheap."

Happy stared at her, "What is it that you think we do exactly?"

"Paige told me that you two work in a successful company that contracts out to whoever may need your help."

Happy looked up to the ceiling and groaned. It was just like Paige to make it sound better than it really was. Toby, who had finally stopped coughing, started laughing.

"Obviously, you didn't ask any more questions," he commented, "We work as contractors to the government, mostly. We work in an old garage with four other people. We don't even come close to making a living like a high end private practice shrink or high-skilled engineer in a company would make."

"Oh," Kelly muttered quietly, once again blushing, "I had just assumed from what Paige had said..."

Happy nodded, "Paige always builds us up. That's her job."

"Well," Kelly said slowly after clearing her throat, "for Paige, I'm sure we could work this out, plan a smaller, less expensive wedding. We can figure out the logistics of it later. Let's just get on to the fun stuff."

"I don't know," Toby said hesitantly, glancing over at Happy. She looked nervous, playing with her fingers.

"I promise you, I will fit with whatever budget you give me. Paige was always so kind to me in college, I owe her this," Kelly tried to convince them.

Sighing, Happy gave in, "Okay, we'll think about it. Let's hear what ideas you have."

Nodding, Kelly opened her notebook, "Do you have a date in mind? What about June? June weddings are always so romantic."

Toby glanced at Happy who shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Actually, I don't think we like June for a wedding."

Kelly looked offended, "Why? Everyone loves June weddings. I personally think it's the best time of the year to get married."

"It's too hot," Happy grumbled, "I think I like the idea of a spring or fall wedding."

"Fall can be nice," Kelly agreed, "We could come up with a very nice wedding for next fall."

Toby shook his head, "No, I don't want to wait that long."

"Well, this fall is only a couple months away. I don't think that's enough time."

"She's right, Tobes," Happy said, "I don't want to rush the planning. What about spring? Sometime in April?"

"I like April," he smiled and turned to Kelly, "Sometime in April, preferably the end of April."

"That gives us about 9 months to plan," she mused quietly, "That's doable." She looked up from her notebook, "So colors? Since it's spring, pastels are always a nice choice - soft pink, light blue, creamy yellow."

Happy crinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head quickly, "No, no way in hell we're doing colors like that."

Kelly sighed in frustration, "Well, what about ivory? It's such an elegant color. And goes well with just about everything."

Happy let out a harsh laugh, "Do we look like an elegant couple to you?"

She gave the couple a disapproving look, "Right now, no, you don't. But with a little work, you two could be very elegant."

"That's not very nice," Toby exclaimed.

Closing her eyes, Kelly was silent for a few seconds, "I'm not trying to be mean. I'm trying to help you plan a wedding. So let's try this again, what colors do you like?"

Happy shrugged, "I don't know. I wear a lot of black and-"

"You sure as hell can't have black as your wedding color," Kelly burst out.

"And why not? If I want to, I can do it," Happy retorted.

"Black is not a wedding color, it's a color for a funeral. But you know what? That's just another thing we can figure out later."

"Agreed," Toby said quickly, wanting desperately to keep things calm.

"Flowers," Kelly said, trying to find a subject they could agree on, "have you thought anything about flowers?"

"I think I like wildflowers," Happy said quietly, thoughtfully, after a few seconds of silence.

Kelly rolled her eyes and snarked, "Of course you do."

Happy furrowed her brow, "What does that mean?"

Sighing, Kelly spoke to her as if she were talking to a five year old, "It means I'm not surprised that someone like you would like wildflowers. You have that type of personality. Of course you wouldn't like roses or peonies or tulips."

"I never said that," Happy said, raising her voice, "I just said that I think I like wildflowers best."

Toby placed his hand on Happy's thigh, trying to keep her calm.

"We have time to figure that out too, I guess," Kelly said sharply. "What about where to get married? Do you have any ideas about that?" She smiled tightly at the couple, "A farm perhaps? That would fit in with wildflowers."

Happy clenched her fist, "Why would two city people want to get married on a farm? That's just stupid."

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure out what you like, but you keep shooting down every idea I have."

"I don't know what I like, but I do know what I don't like and everything you've said isn't us."

And that went on for the next half hour; Kelly and Happy butting heads about every single thing mentioned. Kelly wanting to make the wedding fancy and what she considered elegant, while Happy wanted something completely different. They were starting to get looks their way as voices raised. And Toby had had enough of it. He couldn't sit back and watch this battle any longer.

"Well what do you want?" Kelly asked, throwing her hands up.

Happy hit the table in front of her, "I don't know. Isn't that what you're here for, to help us figure it out? I-"

He rubbed Happy's shoulder and interrupted the rant she was about to go on, "Happy, my love, can you go get me a scone?"

She turned to him and growled, "You have two legs, go get your own."

"Happy, just go get me the damn scone," he said through gritted teeth, squeezing her shoulder tightly.

She huffed, but got up anyways and stalked away.

Kelly sighed and sank back in relief, "Thank god she's gone. How do you put up with that all the time?

Toby glared at her and responded harshly, "Hey, that's my fiancée you're talking about, watch it. You might think she's bad, but I can be worse. I better never hear anything about her again, got it?"

Kelly nodded with wide eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, but this is the most frustrating appointment I've ever had. You guys don't know what you want. Why are you even here?"

Toby ran his hands through his hair, "Honestly, we just met you as a favor to Paige." He glanced behind him at Happy who was playing with something on her phone. Toby turned back to Kelly and leaned over the table to get as close as possible to her, "I don't think this is going to work, you don't get us, we don't get you, and frankly, I don't want to work with you, you're over priced and not all that great."

Kelly gasped, "Dr. Curtis, I take offense to that. I'm a very sought after wedding planner. You should consider yourself lucky to even have this meeting with me."

Toby rolled his eyes and leaned back, "I could care less about how popular you are with other people. They obviously don't care about having their choices taken away from them. You plan what you want, not what they want." He smirked at her and crossed his arms across his chest, Dr. Toby was in the office now, "It's clear to see that you use this job as a safety net because of your fear that you won't ever get married. You plan other weddings because you don't think you'll ever get to plan your own - which is why you get so offended when we don't agree with you." He stood up, "Most likely you went through a bad breakup, college I'm guessing, and you let your fear that you'd forever be alone grow, leading you to pursue a career in planning weddings. If you couldn't have one of your own, you'd plan it for other people. Fear makes people do strange things, especially while at such an impressionable age." He glanced behind him and saw Happy was almost at the counter, "To be honest, with how you act, how desperate you are, I'll be just as shocked as you if you ever get married. And on that note, I'll be leaving you. Trust me, we won't be hiring you." With that, Toby tipped his hat at her and walked over to Happy.

"What's going on?" Happy asked after Toby leaned down to kiss her gently. She looked over his shoulder and saw Kelly packing her things in a huff, "Where's she going?"

He smiled down at her and pushed her hair behind her ear, letting his thumb caress her neck gently, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Happy pushed his hand away and frowned, "Where is that crazy lady going?" She was trying her best to stay clam, but she wasn't doing well.

"I told her to leave. We don't need her," he said with a shrug. She didn't need to know the words that were exchanged after she left the table.

"Good," she said with a nod, still feeling irritated, "She doesn't understand me, us, at all."

"Just calm down," Toby said, kissing her head. He pulled away, "I have to make a call real quick. Meet me outside in five minutes?"

She nodded and watched as he walked off. She wondered who he was calling, but didn't ask. She figured he'd tell her if it was important. Five minutes later, she walked outside, two more coffees and a bag of pastries in her hands.

"I thought we could use this," she grinned sheepishly.

Toby took the bag and a coffee from you, "You're the best. Feel up to going somewhere?"

Happy looked at him suspiciously, "As long as it's not another wedding planner, sure. What did you have in mind."

He grinned and shook his head, stealing the car keys from her hand, "You'll just have to wait and see.

After about an hour of driving and Toby, surprisingly, being quiet about it, Happy gave in and asked.

"Okay, I can't figure it out. Where are we going?"

Toby laughed and reached over to grab her hand, "You'll see."

"Toby," she said with a slight whine to her voice.

He grinned at her, "Fine, I'll tell you. We'll be there soon anyways."

"So where are we going?"

"Well," Toby said slowly, "I have this doctor friend. He was in my class at Harvard-"

"Damn it, Doc, I know you went to Harvard," Happy said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, want me to continue?" he laughed.

She signed heavily, "Yes, continue."

He chuckled, "Like I said, this guy was in my class. We actually moved out to California at the same time and have stayed in touch over the years. He owns a private practice here and when he needs psych help, he'll call me in."

Happy furrowed her brow at him, "Why haven't I heard of this guy before?"

Toby shrugged, "He hasn't needed my help recently. I guess it just didn't occur to me. But anyways, his practice does really well. He has a lot of high profile clients."

"Okay," she said confused, wondering what any of this had to do with where he was taking her.

"One of his clients is Gary Bradley."

Happy whipped around in her seat and grabbed his arm, "The Gary Bradley?"

He laughed again, "Yes, the Gary Bradley."

"Doc, he's rumored to have to the best car collection in Southern California. He has cars I never could dream about ever seeing. He supposedly has an Aston Martin Bulldog with a 5.3-liter twin turbo V8 engine giving it power upwards of 600 horsepower and a speed of up to 190 mph."

"So I've heard," he grinned, "I pulled in a favor with my friend. He called up Gary for me. Gary gave us full access to his garage and estate. He's currently out of the country, but his groundskeeper is there to show us around."

"Gah," Happy almost squealed in excitement. She leaned over the console to kiss Toby's cheek, "You are the best fiancé ever."

"That's not all," Toby added with a wink.

"How could this get even better?"

"He has a track that runs around his estate and said we could drive whichever cars we wanted - said you could even take a peek under the hoods of the cars, but only if you want to, of course."

"Have I died?" Happy grinned, laying her head back against the seat, "There's only a handful of people who have ever seen a collection this big. And now we get to see it. I knew being with a doctor was a good thing."

"So you're with me only for my connections?"

"At the moment, yeah, I am."

Toby laughed and turned to her as he stopped at a stop sign. She reached over to him, meeting him in the middle for a quick kiss, "I love you."

"And I love you, baby." He turned back to the road, "We'll be there in a half hour."

Happy clasped her hands together to hide her excitement, "This is going to be the best afternoon ever."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them when they got home that night, Happy had Toby pushed up against it forcefully, kissing his neck and running her hands across his chest. She pulled at the shirt as she raised up on her toes to kiss his lips, deepening it as his hands made their way around her back. She moaned into his mouth, tangling her tongue with his. She pulled back slightly, lifting his shirt off over his head, quickly following with her own. She leaned in again and kissed his chest and neck with small moans, her hands going to the button on his jeans.

Toby chuckled and took her face in his hands, tilting up to kiss her properly. "I didn't know those cars would get you so turned on," he murmured against her lips. He stepped out of the jeans that Happy had managed to slide to the floor, following her lead as she started walking them backwards to the bedroom.

She let go of him and reached behind her, releasing the clasp on her bra, throwing it to the floor after she slid it off her arms. Toby's steps faltered, his breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times he had seen Happy naked, every time he still couldn't believe it. She was beautiful. She reached for him, pulling at the hair on the back of his head and licked into his mouth. Jumping up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her lips to his neck, biting it gently.

"It wasn't the cars, Doc," she whispered into his ear as he made his way to the bedroom, "It was the fiancé who knows me so well. Who loves me so much. This afternoon was unbelievable - the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I need to thank you."

He titled his head to place his lips on her neck, kissing a bruise into her skin. She let out a moan and tightened her grip on him.

She smirked, "Well, that and the fact that you looked damn hot driving those cars, baby."

She let out a giggle as he dropped her to the bed. Leaning down he captured her lips with his before moving to place kisses across her neck and chest, pausing every few seconds to suck at her skin. She moaned loudly when he kissed the spot right below her ear. His hands went to the waistband of her jeans, which he quickly unbuttoned and pushed down.

"You think that was hot?" he growled into her ear, before nipping at her bottom lip.

Happy nodded and raked her nails down his back, leaving marks in their wake, as he rolled his hips against hers. He reached down between their bodies and found her sweet spot, swallowing her moan with a kiss.

"Then you'll really think this is hot," he smirked, before kissing her deeply.

"Prove it," she challenged with a smile when he pulled back, digging her heels into his backside, pushing herself even closer to him. She bit down on his shoulder hard as he entered her swiftly.

And he did prove it, going fast, hard, and hot until they were both satisfied and out of breath. They laid there afterwards spread out across the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"God damn," Happy breathed, "that was amazing."

Toby smiled cockily at her, "Did you expect anything else?"

She rolled her eyes, but moved to his side anyway. She placed a kiss on his chest before laying her head down on him. They laid there silently for some time, him running his hand through her hair and her dancing her fingers across his skin. Eventually, Happy broke the silence.

"I want to get married in a church," she admitted quietly.

Toby stopped his movements in surprise, "Really?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, "Not a big one or a fancy one, but a small, white church." She rolled over further and propped herself up on his chest. "I don't know why, but I've always had this picture in my head of what I would if I did ever get married." She avoided his eyes, instead choosing to watch her fingers trace the lines on his chest. Quietly she continued, "It was a church in the middle of a field. Nothing over the top, just simple, old even." She looked up to see what he thought.

Toby didn't speak for a long time. He laid there, quietly thinking, drumming his fingers on Happy's bare back. His silence made her nervous.

"Or, you know, not," she said, burying her face in his chest in embarrassment.

That seemed to pull him from his thoughts, "Wait, what? Why not?"

She peeked up at him, "Because you don't want to. I don't want to do something that you don't want."

He shook his head quickly and smiled sweetly at her, "That's not it at all baby. I want that too, Hap. I really do. I thought you wouldn't want it, so I never mentioned it to you."

Happy let a small smile grow on her face, "You really want that too?"

"Yeah, Happy, I really do. When you mentioned it, it just reminded me of something when I was younger. I got lost in my head."

She shifted, pulling herself up so her head was even with his to kiss Toby gently, "Care to share?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her even closer to him. "My mom always talked about wanting that for herself," he said quietly, "but all she got was a courthouse wedding. She was knocked up with me and none of her family knew, so my parents had to get married quickly. Ever since she told me, that was what I wanted. At a young age, I thought it would make her happy to see her son get married in a church she always wanted for herself. And as I grew up, I never let it go."

"Then let's do it," Happy whispered against his lips after kissing him gently again, "Let's find a church and book it."

"Okay," Toby grinned, "I'll start looking tomorrow."

"It's happening now," she said excitedly, "We've officially started planning. That wasn't so bad. What's next?"

Toby laughed and rolled them over so that he was leaning over her, "I think that we made a pretty big decision tonight." He kissed her teasingly, "We need to celebrate that. More planning can be done tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Happy giggled, tilting her head back to give Toby more access to her neck.

"Mmhmm," he murmured against her neck, the vibration from his voice sending a shiver down Happy's body.

"I guess I could be persuaded," she breathed, as he moved down her body. She laughed, "Oh yeah, I can definitely be persuaded."


	5. The Church

_Toby and Happy finally find the church they were looking for, but Happy's excitement is quickly brought down by unexpected news._

 **Note: Wow, I made you guys wait and for that I AM SO SORRY! I tried to make up for the long wait with a super long chapter. The beginning (and middle) is very fluffy, you've been warned! But it evens out as we get to the end. Again, so sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter. Likes and comments are always appreciated! :-)**

Happy groaned and closed her eyes, rubbing them to try to ease the dryness from staring at her computer screen and pile of folders for too long. She sat back in her chair and sighed, opening her eyes to glare at the finished stack of work.

"Damn paperwork," she grumbled under her breath, reaching for the last file in the unfinished pile.

It was already almost four in the afternoon and she had been working on finishing the stack of papers since early that morning. It was her own fault for getting so far behind. Every time she had a free moment the past week, all she could think about was the wedding. Ever since she and Toby had decided to look for a small, simple church to get married in, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the possibilities of what was out there. Which then led her thinking about what she wanted for the wedding - colors, flowers, everything. Which in turn caused her to find the nearest sheet of metal to pound out at her frustration of not being able to come up with anything she really liked. And that meant she was even more behind in paperwork that she was already behind in, in the first place.

And her damn fiancé, bless his heart, knew something was wrong and kept trying to get her to talk, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to admit, not even to Toby, that she was failing at doing something that would be relatively easy for anyone else, so she kept it all inside, letting it bottle up and be released in small spurts, normally in hurtful, annoyed words directed at Toby. Yet he still continued to bug her about what was wrong, saying "That's what you do when you love someone". She knew he was just trying to be helpful, be his normal kind and patient self, but that just made her more annoyed, meaning even more time was spent alone in her workspace, not doing paperwork.

She had just closed the last folder after signing her name at the bottom of the last page, when another folder was dropped on her desk.

"Get that folder the hell away from me, Dineen," she snapped, annoyed, "I am not doing any more paperwork for the rest of the week."

A deep chuckle behind her had her turning her chair around and a smile gracing her lips.

"First off," Toby began with a smirk, "I'm offended that you would think I, your very masculine and sexy fiancé, was a woman."

Happy rolled her eyes, but let her smile grow, "It's not my fault your movements are so," she paused to think and then smirked up at him, "dainty."

He stepped towards her, running his fingers teasingly down her cheek, continuing over her neck and collar bone, before finally settling on her shoulder and smiling in satisfaction as goosebumps rose on Happy's skin. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, "You weren't saying that last night."

Happy's eyes fluttered shut as his lips grazed the shell of her ear, remembering their night. Remembering after yet another hard and dangerous case just how undainty he was when he was holding her up against the wall as they made frenzied love and again later in the bathroom and then finally in their bed; they couldn't seem to get enough of each other the night before as they both gave and took comfort in one of the best ways they knew how. She had to suppress another shiver from running down her spine as she relived the moment in her head, a slight flush finding its home on her cheeks.

Opening her eyes and meeting Toby's all-knowing smirk, she licked her lips and quickly glanced around the garage to see if anyone was looking; she didn't want another situation like had happened the day the team found out about the engagement. Walter was still giving them grief about that, even though just a couple weeks ago Toby and Happy had found Paige and Walter in their own, similar, compromising position one morning before work. No one was looking, the other team members were all focused on something else. Turning her head slightly, she pressed her lips against his, unable to help herself as she fisted her hands in his shirt and moaned quietly into his mouth. His hand slid to the back of her neck, his thumb gently brushing her sensitive skin just below her hairline, as he deepened the kiss for a few seconds, before pulling back with a gentle smile.

After brushing his lips against hers once more, he continued, "And secondly my fabulous fiancée, my exquisite engineer," he took a seat on the edge of her desk, tapping his fingers on the folder, "it's not paperwork. In fact, this folder contains something that I think - nay, I know you'll like."

She pursed her lips and looked at him suspiciously, hitting his hand out of the way as she grabbed the folder. Flipping it open, she was surprised by what was inside.

"They're churches," she said, looking up at him with a small smile.

His face broke out into a wide grin as he nodded. "They are all of the small, simple white churches within a 40 mile radius of here, because I figured we wouldn't want to be too far out of the city," he shrugged, "At least all of the ones I could find online. I pulled pictures, schematics, histories, and their wedding policies for us to look at." He grabbed the folder from her and pulled out a sheet, telling her excitedly all about it. "This one, this one here is 20 miles from here on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It's been there since 1918 and has a capacity to hold upwards of 200 people." He took out another sheet, "Or there's this one. It's actually right here in town and holds about 400 people, not that we're going to have that many people. And then we have-"

"Whoa, Doc," Happy chuckled, laying a hand on his knee, "Slow down. Give me a second to catch up. I didn't even know you were looking for these."

Toby blushed slightly, "I couldn't wait, Hap, I was too excited. I'm sorry, I know I should've told you and we could've looked for them together, but-"

"Hey," she said, interrupting him, "Thank you."

He cocked his head and looked down at her, his fingers playing with a paper clip he found on her desk, "Thank you?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'm glad you did it. It gets us moving in the right direction, so now we can pick one out that we like and start moving ahead with the planning. I've been having a terrible time trying to imagine the wedding," she admitted.

"So that's what was bothering you. I didn't know if I had done something or if you were still upset about the wedding planner. I was internally freaking out."

"Nothing for you to freak out about, Tobes," she breathed out, reaching for his hand, "This was all on me. I just - I can't visualize what it's going to be like and that bothers me. Normally I think something through and I know exactly what to do, but that's not happening this time. I don't like it."

His thumb grazed over her knuckles, "You should've told me. We're in this together, for now and always, baby."

Happy just shrugged, "That's what I'm doing now."

"We'll figure this out, together," he reassured her, squeezing her hand lightly, "Starting with a church. I was thinking we could go through this and pick a few out that we like. Then tomorrow, we can take the day off and go visit them, see which one feels right in person."

"I'd like that," she said softly, reaching for one of the sheets Toby had printed off, "Maybe once I see the church, get a feel for it, I'll be able to figure out what I want."

Forty-five minutes later, the couple had gone through almost all of the churches in the folder, debating back and forth over the pros and cons of each one. Happy had immediately nixed the idea of any churches within the city limits, much to Toby's disappointment. She didn't want to deal with the craziness of LA along with all the wedding madness on her special day. And Toby said no to any church that wouldn't let them use their own officiant to marry them. He didn't want a stranger who only would know them through premarital counseling many churches required, which was another thing he said no to - no premarital counseling through the church - he could counsel them if they needed it. Other than their automatic no's, Toby and Happy found themselves arguing about what they wanted - Happy wanted simple, Toby didn't want too small, Happy said the older the better, while Toby didn't mind newer builds. It was frustrating for the both of them. So far, there were only three churches they both agreed could work for what they wanted, but neither one was thrilled with the choices on paper.

"Hap, sugar," Toby groaned, running a hand down his face, "maybe we should come back to this tomorrow. Clearly we have different ideas of what we want."

Happy shook her head stubbornly, reaching for one of the few remaining churches in the folder, "I know this is frustrating, babe, but I know the perfect place for us is out there. We'll find it. We just have to finish going through these."

Sighing heavily, he hung his head, "Fine. I'll look at one more church, but after that, I'm gonna go finish my work at my desk and then we're going home, ordering food, and spending the rest of the night not talking about the wedding or churches."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," she mumbled distractedly, looking intently at the sheet in her hand.

"And then," Toby continued with a smirk, noticing her lack of attention, "I'll strip down and go streaking around our apartment building."

"Yeah, babe. Go ahead," she said, still distracted.

"Then we'll have sex on the stairs leading to our floor, give everyone a show."

"Okay- wait, what the hell, Doc? We're not doing that," she exclaimed after realizing what he had said.

Toby let out a loud laugh, "About time you started listening to me. You do know you just agreed to let me go streaking and for us to put on a very public display of affection for our neighbors?"

Happy rolled her eyes and shoved at his legs, "Yeah, that's not happening. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"What has you so distracted, sweet pea?"

"This," she said in a soft voice, handing him the paper she had been so intently examining. "Toby, this is the church."

Toby looked over the page and he did have to admit, this white church looked pretty perfect. It was 20 miles from the garage, so close enough that it wouldn't take too long to get back for the reception. It was on a large piece of land, wildflowers scattered in the field behind the church, and even further behind that, the forest and mountains made up the landscape. Built in the early 1900s, it was old, but it was timeless, unlike some of the other churches they had looked at. And it was simple, the most extravagant thing being a bell tower at the top or the two stained glass windows near the alter. Although it was more rustic than he'd normally go for, it fit the church and made it look even more special. Best of all, it wasn't too small or too big and their policies stated the church could be rented out on any day there wasn't a church activity going on with no requirement for use of church staff. So it would be theirs for the day - no meddling elders or an overly helpful pastor.

A smiled formed on Toby's face, "This does seem like a pretty perfect place. I could see us there."

Happy shook her head, "No, well yes, it does seem perfect, but that's not what I mean. I mean that this is the church, Doc, the church I've always imagined."

Toby cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in question.

Happy sighed and grabbed the paper clip Toby had been bending into something earlier, "Just a second, I'll show you what I mean."

Sliding out of her chair, she dropped to her knees in front of the lowest drawer in her desk and straightened the paperclip, using it to unlock the locked drawer.

"Hey," Toby said in mock protest, "I was making something for you out of that."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't look up from what she was doing, "You made it into a heart, Doc. And you've already made me dozens of them." She looked up for a second and nodded towards a jar full of paper clip hearts, "I don't need another one."

"Just tying to be romantic," he grumbled under his breath, "and this is the thanks I get."

"Oh, stop being a baby," Happy quipped back, her smile growing as she pulled open the drawer and grabbed the sheet of paper laying on top.

Toby leaned over the desk and tried to see into the drawer. He had never seen Happy use the drawer before so he was curious as to what was inside. All he could see was a bunch of papers and photos and what appeared to be a dried, pressed single rose before Happy shut it, giving him a playful glare at sneaking a look.

"Was that the rose I gave you on our first date after the whole marriage debacle was finally over?" he asked with a grin.

A slight blush colored Happy's cheek and she mumbled, "Maybe. I keep important things in there." Then clearing her throat, she stood and shoved the paper in Toby's direction, "And this is what I was talking about."

Toby's eyes widened, his mouthing forming an 'O' at what was on the paper in front of him. It was almost an exact pencil drawing of the church in Toby's folder. Happy hadn't told Toby that she had woken early the morning after they had decided on finding a church with this picture in her mind. She just couldn't let it go, so she found piece of paper, dug out a pencil, and began drawing, transferring the picture from her mind to the paper in front of her. She hid the paper from Toby and placed it in the drawer for safekeeping when she got to the garage. For what? She didn't know at the time, but something told her to not throw it away.

"Happy," Toby breathed out softly looking up at her face in amazement, "This is beautiful. But how did you know about this church?"

She shrugged and took a seat on the desk next to him, "I didn't. I just had this picture in my head and this was it. Maybe I've seen it in passing before. I have no idea."

Leaning in, Toby brushed his lips against her forehead, "This is amazing, Hap. Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?"

She looked down at her fingers, now busily folding the paperclip she still held, "It's embarrassing, Doc. Me, drawing a picture of the church I want for our wedding," she looked up and gave him small smile, "That's not something I do."

"Baby," he whispered, holding up the picture, "This is nothing to be embarrassed about. It's amazing. Seriously, this should be framed or something. But even more than how great this is, this is something you want," he paused and smiled before adding, "for our wedding. Never be embarrassed to tell me what you want, because chances are it's something I'll want too. This wedding is about you and me and what we want. And if you don't tell me those things, we won't ever get the wedding planned."

She nodded in understanding and looked into his eyes, a shy look crossing her face, "You really like it?"

He gave her a soft, lingering kiss, "I love it and I'm keeping it."

Happy let out a small laugh, "You're so weird."

He just nodded proudly at that statement. "So we have a church picked out then?"

Biting her lip, she crinkled her face in thought and said slowly, "I don't know. I know in my head and on paper it's perfect, but I don't know if we should rule out the others so quickly. Especially when we have yet to see them in person." She glanced again at the picture of it, "But I do love it. And I was beginning to think I wouldn't like anything."

Toby patted her thigh, "I'll tell you what. We'll go visit this church first thing tomorrow. If we still love it when we get there, we book it. If not, we go visit one of the other churches in our yes pile."

Happy nodded excitedly, "Let's do it."

"Good," he said with a grin, hopping off her desk, "Now I have to go finish some paperwork before we head home for the night, so off I go." He kissed her head and turned to walk away.

"Doc," Happy called after him before he got too far away.

"Yes, my lovely lady?"

The annoyance in her eye roll was betrayed by the smile that grew on her face, "Thanks for being patient with me, for everything. And I know I don't say it as much as you, but I need you to know, I love you."

His grin was priceless, an all consuming loving look covering his face, "Love you too, Hap."

He turned back around, but was stopped again when she called out his name one more time. When he turned back towards her, something was thrown his way. He scrambled to catch it. Looking at it, he realized it was the paper clip Happy had been folding. She had bent the wire to resemble his hat.

"I figured you could start your own collection," she said with a shrug.

"This is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me," he said with a laugh, "I wonder where you got this idea."

Happy crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it his way, her light laugh filling the air, "Oh shut your pie hole and go finish your work. I want to go home."

Toby laughed loudly, "Anything you say, my dear."

••••••••••

"Toby," Happy breathed, sitting forward in her seat as he pulled up to the church the next morning, "This is beautiful. It's even better in person."

She got out of the car in a daze and slowly turned around, taking in everything around her. Toby grinned at the light in her eyes, it was easy to see how much she was already taken by this place and they hadn't even been inside yet - beautiful wasn't a word Happy Quinn used very often when not talking about her machines. He looked around himself and had to admit that it was breathtaking, almost like a completely different world from the one they knew so well. It was quiet and simple and fresh, unlike LA which was always busy and loud.

Coming around the car, he grabbed her hand and they started walking around the church, looking at their surroundings. Happy stopped and took a few pictures of the church, field of flowers, and the mountains in the background, for reference she said when Toby questioned her. Few words were spoken as they explored the area, but the look on Happy's face spoken volumes. Toby knew, without a doubt, that this was the place they were going to get married, he could see that, even though they hadn't even looked inside yet, Happy already had made up her mind.

"This is pretty amazing, Happy," Toby said, grinning at her.

"It's just like I imagined," she whispered, taking another picture.

Toby reached out and gathered her in his arms, holding her tight. He brushed a kiss on the top of her head and murmured, "I think this is perfect. I want to get married here."

She looked up at him and couldn't contain her smile, although she tried to remain logical, "But we haven't even seen the church yet."

He shrugged one shoulder and kissed her forehead, "I don't have to to know that it's perfect for us. I can tell just by watching you."

"But I know you'd rather be in the city and that one church we agreed on yesterday was."

"Hap, I don't think we're going to find a place that can compare to this. This is everything we both said we wanted and it's what you imagined. I really like it, I swear. I can see us getting married here - it's traditional, but still different enough to be us. And besides," he added with a laugh, "we're going to have the reception at the garage, I think we have to have the actual ceremony somewhere nicer."

Happy smirked at that and agreed. There was no question that the garage wasn't the first place people thought of when a wedding was involved, but it was special to them, and they wanted to have part of their special day take place at the place where they met and fell in love. Happy had even wondered if they should just have the ceremony there as well, but every time she thought of that, the picture of this church would pop into her head.

"It would be pretty perfect," she whispered, looking around her again.

"I agree, I think we-"

"Hello, can I help you?" a man called out from the steps leading into the church.

The couple turned around in tandem to see the man walking towards them.

"Uh, hi," Toby said, stepping forward to shake the man's hand, "we were just looking around and were about to come in to see if we could take a tour of the church. We're getting married and are interested in seeing what the church was like."

"Ah, weddings, we hold quite a few of those here. Congratulations to you two. I'd be happy to show you around," the man said with a kind smile, "The name is Paul Booth. I'm the pastor here. And you are?"

"Happy Quinn," she murmured holding out her hand, "and this is Toby Curtis."

"Well follow me then," he said, leading them up the stairs to the large wooden doors at the entrance of the church, "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?"

"About a year and half now, officially, but we were good friends before that," Toby said with a smile, nudging Happy's shoulder.

She smiled up at him and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"That's a good foundation," Paul nodded his head, "Are you recently engaged?"

"A couple months now," Toby spoke up again, Happy was too distracted by the intricate woodwork carved around the door, both inside and out, to speak.

The pastor laughed, "Ah, so now you're starting to get into the thick of wedding planning. It always amazes me how much goes into a wedding nowadays. My daughter just recently got married and I never knew how many decisions there were. When I got married, it was so much simpler."

"We want to keep it simple, but we'll see how that goes," Toby joined in with his laughter. "Happy and I-"

He turned towards her and trailed off. She had already walked off and into the sanctuary, looking around with a small, content smile on her face. She ran her hand across the back of the old wooden pews, bending down to get a closer look at the designs etched into the ends. Looking back at Toby, she flashed a bright smile his way and love immediately rushed through him.

Paul laughed, "I can see you don't need my help finding the sanctuary."

Toby laughed again and shook his head. It pleased him more than he had ever thought to see Happy, the woman who didn't seem to have much interest in anything outside of machines, be in awe and excited by a place like this, a place where they could possibly start their lives together. If he could always sit back and watch her as she walked around with a smile permanently fixed on her face like she was in that moment, he would do it. Suddenly, as he was watching Happy walk around the sanctuary, he was overtaken by a picture in his mind of her in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle to him, as light flooded into the church from the large windows lining the walls. It was a perfect image and he knew he would do anything to make that picture a reality.

But it wasn't long before Toby was pulled from his own thoughts and staring when the pastor spoke again.

"Why don't I leave you two to explore around here while I go get some information for you? Then when I get back, I can show you the rest of the church?"

Toby nodded and smiled at the man, "That sounds good, thanks."

He started walking towards Happy as Paul turned to leave. She didn't hear him approaching as she continued to look around. Toby could see she was thinking something through, the gears whirling in her head as she murmured to herself. When he was close, he pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"What do you think?" he murmured against her hair.

She tilted her head back and the smile on her face was breathtaking, "It's perfect, Doc." She pulled out of his arms and started gesturing around her, "I mean, look at that craftsmanship on the pews. It's over a hundred years old, but still looks amazing. And the iron railing up front, I couldn't have done it better myself."

He chuckled, "I'm glad you like how it was built, but can you see us getting married here like I can?"

She nodded excitedly, "I think I can. Imagine flowers there, there, and there," she said, pointing to various spots around the room, "Wildflowers, I think. To match the field outside. I can't be certain, I'll have to ask Sly, but I'm pretty sure the flowers out there start to bloom in early spring, which would be perfect for us." She took a deep breath, "Maybe use purples and light blues, a little grey for our colors. And then at the ends of the-"

Toby cut her off with a kiss and a happy laugh. "So that's a yes then," he whispered against her lips.

She nodded and kissed him once more, whispering back, "That's a yes."

Happy pulled away suddenly and a worried look crossed her face, "But we don't know how much it costs. What if it's too much?"

Toby tried to give her a reassuring look as he grabbed for her hand, "We'll make it work. We're already saving money by using the garage. If we have to cut something just so we can have this place, then we will." He smiled, "Happy, I can see how badly you want it and I do too, so let's not worry about the money right now, let's just enjoy this moment."

On a sigh, she nodded, "I'll try."

He kissed her forehead once more, squeezing her hand, "Alright, let's go find Pastor Booth."

As if he knew they were about to come look for him, the pastor walked into the sanctuary, two folders in his hand. "Here's the information about the church - pricing, hours, anything you might need."

They grabbed the folders and flipped them open, surprised to see the low cost. They shared an excited smile, before turning back to the man as he continued talking.

"As you'll see, we are happy to provide an officiant, myself, but if there's someone else you would like, that's okay with us as well. Now would you like me to show you around the rest of the church?"

The couple nodded, then followed the pastor as he led them out of the sanctuary. He quickly showed them around the rest of the small church, including the basement where rooms to get ready in were found. And before they knew it, they found themselves seated in the church office with Pastor Booth looking at them expectantly.

"Is this something you'd like to discuss first or would you like to go ahead and find a date that would work?"

Toby looked over at Happy, noticing she could barely contain her smile. She nodded her head slightly and Toby grinned before turning back to Paul.

"I think we would like to go ahead and book it."

A bright smile crossed Paul's face, "Wonderful. Did you have a date in mind?"

"We were thinking sometime in late April," Happy said quietly.

Toby pulled out his phone and looked at dates, "Yeah, maybe either the 21st or the 28th?"

"Alright, let me just find the wedding calendar and see if we have one of those dates open," he said, standing and walking over to another desk. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Now where could it be?" He glanced over at the couple, "My secretary normally takes care of this stuff, but she took the week off. Her grandkids are visiting from out of town. Ah, here it is," he held up a black planner.

Taking a seat back at his desk, he thumbed through the pages, looking for April of the next year. Happy cast a worried look towards Toby. He reached out and squeezed her knee reassuringly. She laid her hand over his and relaxed, but just slightly.

"Well Mr. Curtis and Miss Quinn, it looks like you're in luck. We have the 28th open."

Both Toby and Happy let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding and her hand tightened on his in excitement.

"Let me get the paperwork," he continued, "and we'll get you two booked."

••••••••••

"Dad?" Happy called out as she pushed open the door to his shop.

She had Toby drop her off on their way back home after booking the church and a celebratory meal. She hadn't seen Patrick since the night of the engagement party over two months ago. Really, aside from a few texts checking in with him, she hadn't even talked to her dad. She had a bad feeling that something was going on with him that he didn't want her to know about, especially after the strange, nostalgic way he had been acting that night. So she decided to drop by to see him, not only to see what was up with him, but she was also anxious to tell him about the plans she and Toby had made for their wedding. Toby agreed with her that he would probably like to hear about it and be involved with his daughter's wedding.

"Dad, where are you?"

"Down here, Happy," came his response from the pit below the car he was working on, "Give me a second to get up there."

Happy walked around the familiar shop and noted the lack of cars and customers. A pang of guilt rushed through her as she realized she probably could've been helping him get more business if only she hadn't waited two months to stop by and talk to her dad; even after three years, she was still getting used to the whole idea of a dad and daughter relationship.

"Hey, sweetie," Patrick said from behind her, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and gave him a hug, "Just checking in. Sorry I haven't been over here in awhile. Things have been pretty crazy lately."

He waved her off, "Don't worry about it. I haven't been the best about keeping in touch either." He led her to the waiting room so they could talk comfortably. "So what's going on? Still getting married?" he asked with a laugh, grabbing a cup of coffee from the machine.

Happy furrowed her brow slightly when he asked that, wondering why he'd even ask. The way he said it just didn't sit right with her. Forcing a smile on her face, she nodded, "We are. We've actually started planning too." She paused for a moment, surprised by her fathers lack of smile on his face. He seemed so happy for her last time she saw him. "We were on our way back home after booking the church when I decided to stop in."

"Where is that fiancé of yours?" he asked, rubbing a scuff mark out on the floor with his shoe.

"He thought it'd be best if I came to see you by myself. You know, since I haven't been here in awhile."

"Oh," he said quietly. Then lifting his head and looking at Happy, a half smile came across his face, "So you booked a church? Wow, you really are moving forward."

Happy finally let a real smile grace her lips; she was too excited about the church that even her dad's strange behavior couldn't stop it. "Yeah, we did," she said, reaching into her pocket for her phone, "Here I took a few photos to show everyone. We booked for April 28th. You're officially the first person to know."

"April, huh?" he said, grabbing the phone from her, "That's still a long ways away. A lot can happen before then."

Happy sighed and relaxed into the chair. "A lot needs to happen before then," she laughed, "We have to do basically everything for the wedding before then. But Toby's being great about the whole process. He-"

"Do you know what this place is, Happy?" Patrick interrupted her, surprise on his face.

She shook her head, "The church?"

He nodded and stood up, "Follow me."

Happy followed her father out of the shop, to his small house behind it, wondering what was going on.

"How did you find it?" he questioned, pushing open the door and leading her upstairs to his office.

"Toby did," she responded, "and when he showed it to me, I knew that was the place. I had imagined it when we first started talking about churches, but it was the Doc who actually found it."

"But you said you imagined it?" Patrick probed, looking through a cardboard box in the corner.

"Mhmm," she nodded, tucking her hands in her back pockets, "I don't know if I had seen the church somewhere before or what? But what I saw in my mind was exactly like it was in person. It was strange. Why do you ask?"

"Because of this," he said quietly, holding up a frame for Happy to see.

Her breath caught when she saw the picture and took a step forward, reaching for the frame. It was the church she and Toby were going to get married at. A young couple was standing on the front steps with large smiles on their faces. But she had no idea who they were.

"Who is this?" she whispered, tracing the old frame with her finger.

"Your grandparents. Grace's, uh, your mother's parents," he said with a hitch in his voice.

"And they got married there?" Happy asked, beyond surprised.

He nodded, "Yes, they did, shortly after they came here from China. Uh," he cleared his throat, "your mother wanted us to get married there as well, but we couldn't afford it, so we just went to the city hall instead. It crushed me to see your mom not get her dream wedding. Even though she said she didn't care as long as she got to marry me, I could tell she was disappointed." He shifted on his feet, "We were going to renew our vows there at a later date, when we finally had the money. But that never happened."

"But how did I know about the church?"

"The frame was in your bedroom when you were younger. With that brain of yours, I suppose you just remembered it."

"I guess so," Happy murmured, "That's amazing." Suddenly a large smile broke out on her face, "Do you know how crazy this whole thing is? Toby and I picked out a church that I have connections to. That's unbelievable. It'll be like mom is there with us when we get married."

Happy was too excited about this new twist to the church that she didn't even notice her father's frown.

"We almost decided not to get married at a church," she continued.

"Really?" he asked, looking at something over her shoulder.

She nodded, "Mhmm, we thought about just having it at the garage where we work."

He gave a small, fake laugh, but Happy paid no attention to it.

Happy continued talking; she was actually getting very excited about the wedding now that they had booked a venue, "But we decided just to have the reception at the garage instead. That way we'd only have to decorate the garage for one event, not two. And the garage isn't as big as you'd think once people start filling it up."

"Oh, smart," he said quietly, shuffling back and forth on his feet.

"I'm glad we decided on the church now, though. It's going to be so special," her grin grew, "Toby and I were even able to start picturing what we wanted." She laughed lightly, "Wait until you hear about this wedding planner Paige had us meet. She was a nightmare and, I kid you not, I almost cancelled the wedding because of her. She was certifiably crazy, wanting us to do pinks and ivory and go big. Can you even imagine how ridiculous that would be, especially for a couple like us?"

"What?" Patrick asked when he realized Happy was looking at him expectantly.

"The wedding planner?"

He forced a laugh out, "Oh right, she sounds like a pain."

Rolling her eyes, Happy groaned, "Oh, she was. But then today, after seeing the church, I started to know what I wanted."

"Good, good," he murmured, looking down at his feet.

"It is good," her smile grew soft, "Toby and I talked ideas all the way home. I think we-"

"Are you sure you want this?" Patrick asked her softly, interrupting her.

"To get married at this church?" she questioned, cocking her head in confusion, "Yes, of course. Especially now."

His head shake was slight, but Happy saw it. Confusion and worry came over her. She had no idea what her father was talking about.

After another moment of silence, he spoke up, "No, I mean, get married. To Toby. He is an addict."

Happy's smile dropped and, after setting the frame down she was holding, crossed her arms and frowned at Patrick, "Ex-addict. He's been sober for well over a year now."

She didn't like where this change in the conversation was going. And she didn't know where it was coming from. She thought her dad liked Toby. This definitely brought down her good mood for the day.

Sighing, he looked at Happy with pain on his face, "There's no such thing as an ex-addict Happy. I should know. There were years that I wouldn't drink, but then something would happen and I'd find myself at the bottom of a bottle once again."

She shook her head and spoke determinedly, "That's not going to happen with Toby. I know that. I trust him."

"And I hope you're right. But breaking an addiction isn't easy, Happy. And it makes you do really, really stupid things. I know that for a fact."

"Toby isn't you, Dad. He's strong and determined. And he has me to help. He's not going to fall into his old ways."

"I hope for your sake, that's true," he said sadly, "but an addiction can rear its head at the most inopportune times. You need to be sure you know what you're getting in to."

Happy scowled at him, "I know what I'm doing. I've known him before and after his addiction. I know how determined he is to follow through with his promise to stop."

"You don't-"

"Yes, I do. I know him better than anyone. Hell, I've known him longer than you. I think I know what he's capable of. And that man, when he puts his mind to it, can do whatever he wants," Happy couldn't stop her voice from rising.

Patrick looked down at his shoes, "But he doesn't-"

"Where is this coming from?" Happy interrupted him, her voice wobbling slightly, "I thought you were happy for me?"

"I was," he shook his head, "I am. I'm just worried about you, sweetie."

"Just because you had trouble beating your addiction, it doesn't mean everyone will," she whispered, then turned and started walking towards the door, before adding over her shoulder, "And Toby isn't you."

Patrick followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was furiously looking for a cup for water.

"Happy," he tried to talk to her again, "I'm not saying he's like me. I'm just saying you need to be careful. Addictions are scary things and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

"You mean get hurt again?" she couldn't help from responding with a glare.

Patrick look down in pain, "Yea, I mean again. I want you to be happy and it's clear he makes you so. But when you got engaged, I couldn't help but think about your mother and the pain I went through when she died. I went back to drinking, after I had promised her I would never take another drink. And then my drinking turned me into a horrible, unforgivable man. I did things I can never take back. Stupid, god awful things. Hurting you being the worst. I couldn't stand it if he hurt you like I did."

"Toby isn't you," she punctuated her words to get her message across.

"All I'm asking is that you're careful, Happy. Watch for the signs."

Happy huffed, crossing her arms once more, "And what signs would those be, Dad? Obviously you're a pro at giving them off."

He looked at her sadly and took a seat, "Not answering the phone, making up vague excuses for where you were, answering questions with more questions, avoiding a certain subject and changing the topic of conversation, not being fully present but distracted, and I could on."

"He doesn't do any of those things," she started pacing, tightening her fists, "Hell, if those are the signs, then I have an addiction. I'm the one who acts like that, not him."

"Happy, I don't want to make you mad and I don't want to hurt you. And I knew if I saw you I wouldn't be able to stay quiet," Patrick stood up and reached for her arm to stop her pacing, "And that's why I've been staying away. I know you love him - that's clear as day. I just want you to be sure you know what you're doing, one hundred percent."

Happy jerked her arm away, kicking a bag of recycling on the ground. It fell over and out rolled a few empty beer bottles and an empty bottle of whiskey.

She looked up at her dad in disbelief and whispered, "You're drinking again?"

Patrick avoided her eyes, "You don't want to know."

Laughing harshly, Happy threw up her hands, "I cannot believe you. Here you are, talking to me about Toby's addiction like it was a problem still, when you're the one who relapsed. You're sitting there trying to warn me about Toby, trying to tell me what to do, when it's not Toby I should be worried about, but you."

The pain on his face was evident, but Happy was too angry to see it.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do sweetheart," he whispered almost inaudibly as he sank down into a kitchen chair.

She ground her teeth and growled, "You sure as hell aren't. You lost that right when I was two."

Before he could even respond, she stormed out of the house, dialing Toby's number and wiping at a tear that fell to her cheek. He didn't answer the phone.

"Toby," she began, her voice shaky, "I need you to come pick me up. Some-something happened and I had to get out of there. But obviously you're not answering, so I'm just going to start walking towards the garage. Um, can you hurry please?"

Not even five minutes later, Toby pulled over next to her.

"Happy," he called out from the open window, "what's going on?"

She shook her head and jumped into the car, wiping away another tear.

"Lovebug," he whispered, cupping her face and forcing her to look at him, "what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "My dad is drinking again. But before you ask, no I don't want to talk about it right now. Later, maybe, but I can't right now."

"Whatever you want," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Can we just go home?"

He nodded, "Of course."

A few minutes passed in silence. Toby was focused on the road and Happy was busy alternating between wringing her hands together and tapping on the door handle.

"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Happy finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked her, confused.

"When I called you to come pick me up, why didn't you answer?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "I was on the phone with Cabe, profiling the suspect from a few days ago."

Happy turned toward him, "Again? Didn't you just do that for him?"

"What?" he asked distractedly, glancing over at her.

"Didn't you just profile the suspect for him?"

"Oh, yeah, but they needed it again," he said turning on the radio, "Do you want to listen to the radio?"

"Sure," she murmured, turning forward again. Frowning, she reached out to lay her hand on his thigh, "Are you alright? Something seems off."

He shot her a grin and placed his hand over hers, "I am perfectly perfect, little bit. How could I not be? We found a church today and we're getting married."

She squeezed his thigh and turned her hand to interlock her fingers with his before looking out her window. She didn't want to think about what her dad had said about Toby and addictions, but now that she was thinking about, even though she trusted Toby more than anyone and trusted that he wouldn't give into his urges, a small seed of doubt planted in her brain and that terrified her.


End file.
